El comienzo de los lazos
by TheZoe611
Summary: En su búsqueda para probar si el pensamiento de su hijo menor sobre que el amor es la clave para cruzar el camino a la paz, Hagoromo decide dar vida a nueve criaturas en base al chakra del Jubi en su interior. Tendrá un largo camino por delante junto a estos nueve cachorros, comenzando con un lazo que se irá fortaleciendo conforme humano y criaturas se entiendan mutuamente.
1. Chapter 1

**_AVISO IMPORTANTE:_**

 ** _Para comprender esta historia, sugiero que lean mis otros fic sobre la saga de Naruto^^. Créanme, no se aburrirán... espero - -'_**

 ** _¡En fin! ¡A los lectores veteranos, espero les guste esta nueva pequeña historia^^!_**

* * *

" _ **Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu"**_

* * *

Mi nombre… Mi nombre es _Hagoromo… Otsutsuki Hagoromo…_

Soy hijo de _Kaguya Otsutsuki_ , la mujer que vino a este mundo de _más allá de las estrellas_ , para comer el fruto prohibido del _Shinju,_ con el fin de detener las guerras que se vivían en esta tierra manchada de sangre…

Mi padre fue _Uzumaki Jashin_ , hombre que vivió en esta tierra antes de la llegada de mi madre, y quien se enamoró profundamente de ella.

Al convivir a su lado, Jashin obtuvo la capacidad de controlar la _energía natural_ que reside en la tierra, y en todo ser viviente y despertó un _Dojutsu_ , como comúnmente se llama, el _Idenmechigan_

Mi padre creó y dio vida a unas criaturas muy curiosas, los _Yokai_ , con el fin de que protegieran y resguardaran la isla en que nació, _Uzushiogakure_ , junto con todos sus secretos…

También tuve un hermano menor, _Hamura_ …

Él heredó el _Byakugan_ de mi madre, en cambio, yo heredé el _Rinnegan_ , un _Dojutsu_ que se despertó gracias al _Idenmechigan_ de mi padre, y el _Byakugan_ de mi madre… Es una especie de mutación natural…

Nuestra niñez fue bastante feliz… Éramos inocentes con respecto a los cambios mentales de mi madre, causados por el fruto del _Shinju_ , aunque, a diferencia de Hamura, yo era capaz de asustarme cuando sentía la oscuridad de mi madre emerger en pequeños espasmos que nadie detectaba… Capacidad que también heredé de mi padre…

Entonces, cuando Hamura y yo éramos adolescentes, ocurrió…

Mi madre comenzó a perder el control de sí misma, y ni mi padre fue capaz de calmarla…

Ambos terminaron combatiendo, pero Kaguya logró derrotarlo, sellándolo en su propia isla, _Uzushiogakure_ , dándole la orden a los asustados _Yokai_ que debían vigilar que _su chakra_ nunca fuera tocado por manos humanas…. Debían resguardarlo por la eternidad, ellos y sus descendientes…

Y, después de aquello, ella activó el _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ , obligando a las personas a entrar a un letargo, del cual despertarían como sus esbirros, los _Zetsu_ …

Momentos antes de que comenzara la batalla entre mis padres, detecté que la oscuridad de mi madre aumentaba de manera consternarte, junto con su avaricia, envidia y maldad…

¿Podía siquiera llamarla _"madre"_ , al sentir todas esas emociones negativas que, con solo detectarlas, agobiaron mi alma y dañaron mi mente…?

Debo agradecer a Hamura por quedarse a mi lado en aquel momento, en el que estuve a punto de perder la razón por la magnitud de esa oscuridad…

Sabiendo que nuestra madre había tomado un camino en el que no había vuelta atrás, huimos a las montañas, donde fuimos interceptados por ella… Solo que ya no era ella…

Era el _Shinju_ … Mi madre se había convertido en el _Shinju_.

Fue a causa de su desesperación por recuperar el _chakra_ que mi hermano y yo habíamos heredado de ella, que la voluntad del _Shinju_ se había vuelto la suya, acabando por fusionarse en un vórtice de locura…

 _Jubi_ fue el nombre que le pusimos, ya que esas devastadoras diez colas causaron destrucción con sus simples sacudidas…

Fue una ardua batalla…

Mi hermano y yo peleamos ferozmente contra el _Jubi_ , pero ambos sabíamos que no seríamos capaces de acabarlo, ya que era un ser de _chakra_ que componía parte de la naturaleza…

Su inexistencia era inconcebible, y hasta imposible… pero, aun así, si no lo deteníamos, el destino de las personas selladas en el _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ sería desalentador…

Decidimos sellar al _Jubi_ , para así detener toda la devastación que estaba causando en el mundo.

Ofrecí mi cuerpo para mantener sellada a la bestia, ya que, entre los dos, era el que tenía mayor _chakra_ para retenerlo.

Después de un arduo esfuerzo, usando la técnica de sellado creada por nuestro padre, sellamos al _Jubi_ en mi interior, poniendo fin a tal caótico combate, y liberando a las víctimas del _Tsukuyomi Infinito_ …

La paz regresó a nuestro mundo…

Después de aquel combate, y que la tranquilidad regresara al mundo, hice un viaje en solitario por sus tierras, repartiendo mi _chakra_ , y enseñando a usarlo en el _Ninshu_ las personas comenzaron a elogiar mi poder, incluso llamándome _Salvador del Mundo, Dios,_ o el _Sabio de los Seis Caminos…_ empezaron a conocerme por muchos nombres.

Entre mis viajes, conocí a la mujer que sería mi compañera… _Nozomu_ …

Jamás la olvidaré… Ella era solo una mujer que vivía del sustento de sus manos en las tierras que labraba, pero tenía un pensamiento firme y un corazón noble que me cautivaron…

Aun así, era de las mujeres que nunca quisieras hacer enojar… Lamentablemente, mi hermano Hamura lo aprendió de la forma más complicada…

Pasaron los años, y nacieron mis hijos, _Indra_ y _Asura,_ aumentando mi felicidad.

Pero, aun así, mi felicidad no duró para siempre…

Nozomu murió…

Ella enfermó gravemente cuando mis hijos eran pequeños. Intenté usar mis poderes para alargar su vida, pero ella me lo impidió.

" _La vida, como la muerte, son parte de la vida de los humanos. Mientras estemos vivos, debemos compartir amor, y, cuando estemos por llegar al sueño profundo, simplemente debemos dar nuestro último respiro, para irnos en paz… Ambos sabemos que mi cuerpo, frágil por los trabajos que hice de pequeña, no aguantaría tu Ninshu… tu chakra…"_

" _Lo aceptó, Hagoromo… Solo prométeme seguir tu camino y encontrar la paz, y, cuando lo hagas, compártela con nuestros hijos y con el mundo entero…"_

Y, cerrando sus ojos negros, Nozomu entró en el sueño profundo…

Su partida me causó un gran dolor, pero, comprendiendo sus últimas palabras, decidí dar lo mejor de mí para llegar a la paz, por lo que, cuando crecieron, les enseñé el _Nishu_ a mis hijos, para que recorrieran el camino a la paz después de mi partida.

Indra heredó un _Dojutsu_ muy particular, al que llamé el _Sharingan_. Era un genio, pero el poseer tanta inteligencia hacia que recorriera su camino en solitario, llegando a la conclusión que el poder era la verdadera clave para la paz que nuestra familia tanto buscaba.

En cambio, Asura era más parecido a su madre. Lograba sus metas gracias al esfuerzo con el que se empeñaba, su entrenamiento, y, sobre todo, con sus amigos. Gracias a estas cualidades, logró volverse tan fuerte como Indra, llegando a conclusión que el amor es la verdadera clave para la paz.

Su ideal me interesó más que el de Indra…

¿Era posible llegar a la paz sin la fuerza, sin tener que oponer a otros, sino que con comprensión y entendimiento?

Mi madre, antes de entrar en la locura, me brindó el amor que cualquier madre le daría a su hijo, al igual que mi padre. El apoyo de mi hermano me mantuvo firme, y el amor de Nozomu me dio una nueva familia, y sus últimas palabras concretaron mi deseo por la paz…

Si eso era posible… Si el amor era el camino correcto para alcanzar la paz, significaría que, incluso, la bestia que mantenía sellada en mi interior, podía ser cambiada por medio de un trato más _amistoso_ …

Pero… el _Jubi_ no tenía conciencia de sí mismo, además de su propia ansia de recuperar el _chakra_ repartido…

Entonces, lo decidí… Si era necesario, como Nozomu me brindó dos nuevas vidas que guiar para llegar a la paz, me atrevería a crear _**nuevas vidas**_ usando el _chakra_ del _Jubi_ , como prueba de que los lazos podían ser la llave para la armonía, tal y como pensaba mi hijo.

Fue una dura prueba el primero pensar _qué crearía_. Debía hacerlo, tomando en cuenta la magnitud de los poderes del _Jubi_ …

Decidí dar vida a estas nuevas _entidades_ dividiendo su poder en ocho:

 _"_ ** _La_** ** _Arena que sella la vida, el Fuego que quema lo que florece, la Coraza que soporta las tormentas, la Lava que incendia los bosques, la Velocidad del viento, el Ácido que deforma la superficie, las Alas que sacuden el cielo, y la Fuerza para destruir"_**

Aun así… No era suficiente…

Podía moldear cierta cantidad de _chakra_ para crear a las ocho criaturas, pero aún quedaba mucho poder restante, además de que faltaba la _oscuridad_ del _Jubi_ …

 _No debía dejarla dentro del cascarón del_ _Jubi_ _en mi interior, sino su voluntad regresaría, aun con la falta de sus ocho partes concentradas…_

Debía crear una criatura para resguardar su poder más oscuro… Debía crear a un _noveno_ …

Pero, a diferencia de las otras ocho, el tener contacto directo con aquella oscuridad terminaría dañando al _noveno_ , convirtiéndolo en un monstruo sin control…

Fue entonces que decidí, no solo traspasar esos fatídicos poderes del _Jubi_ al _noveno_ , sino también parte de mi propio _chakra_ , incluyendo la habilidad que heredé de mi padre: _la detección de emociones negativas_.

Ese poder sería el mediador perfecto para que la _novena_ criatura no fuera consumida por su propia oscuridad.

… Entonces… llegó el día decisivo.

Lo recuerdo muy bien…

Era primavera, donde los enormes árboles del bosque sagrado cerca de mi hogar rebozaban vitalidad junto con las criaturas que convivían en su interior.

En ese lugar decidí darle vida a las _nueve criaturas_.

En aquel bosque sagrado existía un enorme y antiguo templo, en el que la fecha de su creación era desconocida incluso para mí. Su interior era muy amplio, lo cual era bastante conveniente.

Fui solo ese día al templo, sin mis hijos, y sin mi hermano, ya que sabía muy bien que debía hacer esto solo… Era mi misión.

Cuando estuve en el interior del enorme templo vacío, concentré mi mente, para plasmar en ella a las _nueve criaturas_ que tenía pensado dar vida, para que fueran parte de los _lazos_ que traerían paz al mundo…

Respiré hondo, y, clavando mi bastón en el centro del salón de piedra, levanté mis manos.

En mi mano derecha se encendió la llama azul, que representaba la imaginación y energía espiritual que constituye la base del _Yin_ para crear formas físicas de la nada. Y, en mi mano izquierda, se encendió la llama roja, representando vitalidad y la energía física que constituye la base del _Yang_. De esta forma, se daría vida a las nueve formas que tenía pensadas…

 _-Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu_ \- junté las flamas, dando inicio a la formación de aquellas nueve entidades…

Después de haber activado aquella técnica, todo se volvió negro para mí. Al parecer, el haber extraído consecutivamente nueve veces el _chakra_ del _Jubi_ que tenía en mi interior durante tantos años, dañó considerablemente mi cuerpo, y, si no fuera porque mantenía el cascarón de la bestia en mi interior, hubiera muerto en aquel instante…

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero, cuando abrí los ojos, no cabía de la sorpresa.

Estaba en medio de nueve criaturas de un tamaño considerable, cada una con una cierta cantidad de colas, representando el orden de su creación.

Un mapache de arena de una cola, con _sellos_ incrustados en su piel; una gata de fuego azul de dos colas; una tortuga de tres colas, con un fuerte caparazón; un mono rojo de cuatro colas; un caballo con rostro de delfín de cinco colas: una babosa de seis colas; una oruga de siete pequeñas colas; un pulpo con fuertes brazos y rostro de toro; y, por último, un zorro naranja de nueve colas, que no paraba de ver curioso sus extremidades.

No cabía de la sorpresa… No era que dudara que el _Jutsu Creación de todas las cosas_ funcionara… Lo que me sorprendía, era que las nueve criaturas que cree… eran cachorros…

Era nueve recién nacidos.

¿Cómo podría siquiera crear algún lazo con criaturas así…? ¿Era posible…?

Me senté apoyándome en mi bastón, pensando sobre el nuevo reto que tenía en frente, hasta que noté que una enorme y húmeda nariz se me había pegado en la nuca.

No pude evitar sobresaltarme y voltearme de inmediato, para ver a la novena criatura mirándome con unos ojos que representaban su inocencia.

Lo miré, algo dudoso…

Él era la criatura a la que le di mi habilidad de comprender las emociones negativas de los demás, para resguardar sin peligro la oscuridad que albergaba.

Debo decir, que la primera impresión que me dio el _noveno_ era que… era muy _enclenque_.

Las otras ocho criaturas ya tenían cierta impotencia con su físico, a pesar de que en esos momentos se daban vueltas intentando alcanzar sus colas, las mordían, o se miraban, curiosos.

Esta criatura naranja, en cambio, con solo mirarlo no mostraba grandeza o peligro… No parecía aparentar un peligro.

Medité, pensando que tal vez debí haber _diseñado_ al _noveno_ con un cuerpo más fuerte, como el del _octavo_ o el _cuarto._

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos porque el noveno acababa de darme un lengüetazo con su enorme lengua, dejándome completamente… baboso…

No me molestó quedar sucio, lo que me sorprendió, fue recibir semejante gesto de cariño por parte del _noveno_.

Miré sorprendido y sin comprender a la criatura, quien ladró, contento, moviendo sus colas, indicando su estado de ánimo.

Fruncí el ceño, al darme cuenta que, como suponía… era un bebé… Los nueve eran recién nacidos, que no tenían idea del mundo en el que acababan de nacer.

Entonces, tomó mi atención que la _quinta_ cayera de mentón al piso, al igual que el resto de las criaturas, que habían intentado acercarse a mi…

No sabían caminar… Y, tal vez, al igual que el noveno, no sabían hablar.

Miré a la criatura naranja, percatándome como sus patas temblaban levemente, y, sin aguantar más su propio peso, cayó frente a mí con un tierno sonido.

El noveno comenzó a gemir, bajando sus largas orejas, sorprendiéndome al demostrarme que… _sentía_ …

Sentía sorpresa, alegría, dolor, confusión, miedo…

Aun débil por la extracción de esas nueve entidades, me sostuve de mi bastón, y, lentamente, acerque mi mano a la mejilla del cachorro, quien me miró con sus brillantes ojos rojos de pupila rasgada, gimiendo, haciendo mover su húmeda nariz.

No pude evitarlo…

Le sonreí.

-… No llores…- le pedí al _noveno_ , acariciándole suavemente su pelaje- No quiero que ninguno de ustedes llore- le pedí a las demás criaturas, que estaban en el mismo estado de confusión. Las ocho me miraron, nerviosos, algunos a punto de llorar- Me aseguraré que sean capaces de andar, de hablar, y de entender- miré a los ojos al enorme zorro, que me miraba, curioso- Ahora lo comprendo… Ustedes no son _criaturas_ creadas… Son cachorros que acaban de nacer- el sonreí cansadamente-… Desde ahora… serán mis hijos… Ese es el lazo que los diez acabamos de crear, y espero que perdure para siempre-

El zorro me miró curioso, y ladró, contento…

* * *

 _ **Y, así comienza, la pequeña historia que explica los fuertes lazos padre-hijo entre Hagoromo y los Biju.**_

 _ **Tendrá al menos diez capitulos, o tal vez menos. Dependiendo^^'**_

 _ **¡Espero que mis queridos lectores veteranos le den el mismo apoyo a esta historia, como a las demás^^!**_

 _ **¡Y, a los nuevos, espero les haya gustado este pequeño prologo!**_

 _ **Sin más que decir, digo:**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar XD!**_

 _ **PD: subí unos dibujitos en mi blog, para que los lectores de Zorro de Konoha vayan a verlos. No se arrepentirán ;)**_


	2. Nombres

_**Nombres**_.

* * *

Estaba cansado…

Las nueve criaturas, acurrucadas en el suelo del templo, dormían profundamente, juntos, en cambio yo los observaba en silencio.

Lograron aprender a mantener sus piernas firmes, para poder estar de pie. Quien tuvo la mayor dificultad fue el _octavo_ , el cual solo contaba con sus ocho tentáculos como soporte, pero ya se estaba acostumbrando a sus extremidades.

Los miré, rememorando sus primeras horas de vida, asimilando el lazo que había establecido con cada uno de ellos…

Cada uno de ellos… Era una entidad diferente, a pesar de que en conjunto componían un solo ser…

Ya lo habían mostrado con sus diferencias físicas… ¿Significaría que sus actitudes también serían opuestas…?

Medité el tema, hasta notar que el _noveno_ , acurrucado junto al _octavo,_ bostezó, mostrando sus pequeños dientes, y se estiró, se acurrucándose un poco más.

Sonreí.

Comprendiendo que ya era hora de retirarme, me levanté, apoyándome en mi bastón, y, sin hacer el menor ruido posible, me acerqué al pasillo del salón, pero me detuvo un leve ronquido.

Me voltee, extrañado, para ver al _primero_ ponerse boca arriba, roncando inconscientemente, demostrando su cansancio…

No pude evitar volver a sonreír…

Tal vez… En ciertos aspectos, si tendrían similitudes.

Con ese último pensamiento, sacudí mi bastón, apagando suavemente las antorchas, permitiendo que solo la luz nocturna que entraba por la ventana fuera lo único que iluminara el salón.

Vi una última vez a los cachorros, y me dirigí a la salida del templo.

Al estar afuera, no pude evitar sentirme cómodo ante la tranquilidad que despedían las enormes ramas de aquellos árboles, movidas suavemente por el viento.

Observé la noche oscura, iluminada solo por las estrellas que la componían. Cerré los ojos, y respiré hondo, sintiendo como el frío de la noche aliviaba el cansancio y dolor en mi débil cuerpo.

Miré de reojo el templo, y, sabiendo que los cachorros en su interior estarían a salvo durante mi ausencia, me retiré, bajo la luz de las estrellas…

* * *

Debo admitir, que tuve suerte, por decirlo de esa forma, en que ni mis hijos ni mi hermano, o alguna otra persona en el templo, me vieran al llegar. Al parecer, me habían estado buscando, al estar todo el día ausente.

-En un lugar-fue la respuesta que le di a Asura, cuando me preguntó dónde había estado.

Como era de esperarse, mis palabras causaron una gran frustración en mi hijo menor, quien no vio otra forma de desahogarse dándose cabezazos contra la pared, ya que sabía que mi respuesta no había sido correcta ni incorrecta…

Siempre me he preguntado si esa forma violenta de desquitar la frustración con objetos es un medio útil de disiparla o no…

Indra, ignorando a su hermano, solo me preguntó el _objetivo_ o _razón_ de _por qué_ estuve fuera, indicándome indirectamente que no caería en mi usual juego de palabras, en el cual siempre caía Asura.

-Decidí dar un paso más en mi camino para encontrar la paz- le expliqué a mi hijo- Aun es muy pronto para mi decidir si fue lo correcto o no… Pero eso lo sabré cuando sea el tiempo-

-Padre… ¿por qué siempre el juego de palabras…?- me quedó mirando Asura, con la frente algo roja.

-Lo entiendo, padre- asintió Indra, serio, haciendo que su hermano lo quedara mirando- Si necesita ayuda con el paso que ha dado, no dude en pedírmela. Con gusto haré lo que esté a mi alcance para apoyarlo- me aseguró.

-Cuento contigo, Indra- le sonreí a mi hijo mayor- Contigo también, Asura- miré al menor, quien asintió, aunque algo confundido, sin saber que el motivo del _paso_ que di era su propio ideal.

Con una última despedida, tomamos caminos diferentes para ir a nuestras respectivas habitaciones para descansar.

En lo personal… Deseaba pronto poder reposar mi viejo cuerpo...

El haber separado tan abruptamente el _chakra_ del _Jubi_ de mi interior me causó más daño del que suponía, e incluso parecía que a cada hora estaba aumentando…

-… Entonces… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-

Me detuve en el pasillo de madera en el que caminaba, sin extrañarme que mi hermano menor, apoyado frente a mi habitación, me mirara cruzado de brazos, con su _Dojutsu_ activado.

-Tú mismo sabes la respuesta, Hamura-le aseguro, serio.

-La sé, Hagoromo… Pero **no** la razón- me asegura mi hermano, acercándose a mí-… ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?- me volvió a preguntar- Tu _chakra…_ está demasiado débil… Y falta **algo** muy **importante** \- frunció el ceño, serio.

A diferencia de a mis hijos, a quienes, por ahora, ocultaría la existencia de aquellas nueve criaturas que dormían en lo profundo de nuestro bosque sagrado, sabía que a Hamura no le podía dar el mismo trato.

Fue él quien me dio su apoyo antes, durante, y después del combate contra el _Jubi_. Sin su presencia, no estaría frente a él en estos momentos… Ninguno estaría presente…

Él fue una de las personas que me demostró lo que pensaba mi hijo menor…

 _El poder de los lazos, del amor, podría traer la paz…_

-… Hablemos- le sonreí, a lo que Hamura asintió, serio.

* * *

Sentados en el balcón de mi habitación, bajo la luz de las estrellas, tomando cada uno una taza de té de _jazmín_ , mi hermano escuchó en silencio mis palabras.

Le expliqué mi decisión de incluir al _Jubi_ en los _lazos_ que podrían traer la paz para nosotros y las próximas generaciones, la _creación_ , no, el **nacimiento** de aquellas nueve criaturas, y el hecho de que fueran cachorros y tuvieran sus propias emociones y sentimientos…

Cuando terminé mi relato, Hamura, mirando el cielo oscuro, respiró hondo.

-… ¿Eres… feliz con tu decisión?- me preguntó, serio.

-… Estaré satisfecho si da buenos resultados, para todos- le aseguré, mirando el té que sostenían mis arrugadas manos.

-… Nos costó mucho derrotar al _Jubi_ , y mucho más el tener que sellarlo en tu interior…- me recordó Hamura, y noté como apretaba levemente su té-… Aun así… ¿por qué tomaste semejante decisión tu solo, hermano?-

No pude evitar sorprenderme ante su pregunta, y la tristeza me invadió al notar la preocupación reflejada en el rostro de mi hermano menor.

-… Lo lamento, Hamura- me disculpé sinceramente, haciendo que me mirara, triste-… No es que decidiera que debía excluirte de esta decisión… Es que habría sido más difícil tomarla contigo a mi lado-le aseguré, sorprendiéndolo levemente.

-¿Lo dices porque sabrías que estaría _en contra?_ \- me preguntó Hamura-Disculpa, Hagoromo… Pero no veo que valga la pena el arriesgarse al crear estas criaturas- me aseguró, serio.

-… Es verdad- admití, sonriendo levemente- Pero… el día en que yo muera… ¿Qué será del _Jubi_ y su caótico poder?- le pregunto, dejándolo sorprendido- Él es parte de la naturaleza de esta tierra… De su ecosistema… Cuando muera, él regresaría en algún punto, y tal vez nadie sea capaz de detener su feroz sed de venganza y destrucción-

-… Es verdad…- admitió Hamura-… Entonces… El nacimiento de esas criaturas es también una _prevención_ de que aquello ocurra-

-En realidad… Quiero demostrar que, el crear _lazos_ con ellas, es la clave para la paz… - le expliqué, extrañándolo un poco- Si los nueve son capaces de entender el significado del _amor_ , no serán como la entidad de la que se originaron… Marcarán una diferencia-le aseguré, sonriendo.

-…- Hamura me miró, serio, al parecer no muy convencido de mis palabras, o sin ser capaz de refutarlas-… ¿Al coste de tu vida?-

Debo admitir… que esa pregunta me la esperaba… Pero, viniendo de mi hermano menor, que me miraba con preocupación, causó que aquella interrogante tuviera más peso en mí de lo que suponía…

-… Si no corremos riesgos, Hamura… Nunca avanzaremos- le sonreí tristemente, sorprendiéndolo, ya que, esas mismas palabras fueron las que él mismo ocupó para animarme.

Mi hermano no pudo evitar sonreír levemente, y miró el cielo oscuro lleno de estrellas.

-… Sigues vivo por el _cascarón_ del _Jubi_ , ¿verdad?- me preguntó.

-… Sí… Mi cuerpo reacciona normalmente gracias a que lo mantengo en mi interior- admití, tocando mi pecho- Pero, en algún momento, tendré que sellarlo en otro _contenedor_ -

-¿Por qué?- me miró Hamura.

-Debemos impedir que, después mi muerte, alguien con malas intenciones se apodere del cuerpo del _Jubi_. Si muero normalmente, me enterraran, siendo más fácil que profanen mi tumba…- le expliqué, serio-… Cuando me separe del _cascarón_ , deduzco que tendré solo unas semanas de vida, o tal vez menos, así que debo pensar con claridad cuándo y dónde sellaré lo que queda del _Jubi_ -

-…- Hamura me miró, meditativo-… Entonces, permíteme a mí, y a mis hombres, resguardar el _cascarrón_ del _Jubi-_ me pidió, sorprendiéndome- Cuando decidas el momento, mi gente y yo viviremos en el lugar en el que selles el cuerpo de la bestia-

-… ¿Estás seguro, hermano? Si tomas esta decisión, te excluirás a ti mismo del mundo entero, y a los que vayan tras de ti-le señalé, serio.

Ante eso, Hamura sonrió levemente.

-Si no corremos riesgos, nunca avanzaremos-

Sus palabras me hicieron sonreír, comprendiendo que ambos éramos tercos en muchos sentidos…

Después de todo, éramos hermanos.

-Está decidido- sonreí- Este será nuestro paso para alcanzar la paz….- sentencié, pero mis ojos quedaron absortos al ver el cielo nocturno, extrañando a mi hermano…

No pude evitar comparar nuestro mundo con el manto nocturno que lo cubría… Un mundo lleno de oscuridad, pero con pequeños puntos de esperanza que demostraban que había gente, como nosotros, que buscaban una luz para poder lograr opacar toda esa oscuridad…

… Entonces… ¿Y si creáramos una luz nocturna, que no solo representará la voluntad del hombre opacando la oscuridad, sino que nos iluminará en estas horas tan oscuras?

-… Ahí- murmuré, sumiso en mis pensamientos, extrañando más a mi hermano.

Al no recibir una respuesta o explicación de mi parte, Hamura miró el cielo oscuro que yo observaba, comprendiendo un poco el significado de la única palabra que pronuncié.

-… ¿Quieres sellar el _cascarón_ del _Jubi…_ en el cielo?- me preguntó, sorprendido.

-… Sería posible con el _Chibaku Tensei_ \- le expliqué, tomando un sorbo de té- Pero, para eso, necesitaré de tu _chakra_ , ya que parte del tuyo está en el sello- le recordé.

-Me parece bien- sonrió mi hermano, también tomando un poco de té-… ¿Les dirás a tus hijos?-

-… Deseo presentarlos a los cachorros cuando les enseñe a hablar- admití- Debo enseñarle a los nueve los conceptos básicos del _chakra_ , los combates, y del hombre… También quiero que sean capaces de subsistir por su cuenta, ya que en algún momento se verán en ese predicamento-

-¿Comen?- preguntó mi hermano, algo curioso al hablar del tema de las criaturas nacidas del _chakra_ del _Jubi_.

-Intenté que comieran una fruta, pero terminaron olfateándola, ensuciándola- respondí, a lo que Hamura sonrió, algo divertido- Al parecer, por estas compuestos por _chakra_ , no necesitan comer ni beber, pero estoy seguro que pueden hacerlo- le aseguré- Tal vez, lo que consuman se vuelva _chakra_ en el interior de sus estómagos-

-¿Incluye a humanos?-

-… Debería ser un proceso más largo-

-Entonces debes enseñarles a no comer humanos…- sentenció mi hermano, suspirando algo incómodo-… ¿No te trataron de comer?- me quedó mirando.

-… Lo único que trataron fue ahogarme en saliva- sonreí incomodo- Sus gestos de cariño son proporcionales al tamaño de sus cuerpos-

-Jeje. Eso suena como si fueran perritos- admitió Hamura.

-Son cachorros- sonreí, tomando un sorbo de té.

-… ¿Y cómo se llaman?-

Me quedé quieto, y miré a mi hermano, quien me miraba curioso.

-… ¿Un nombre?- pregunté, algo sorprendido.

-¿No dijiste que serían como tus hijos?- sonrió Hamura, mirando el cielo oscuro- El nombrar algo crea, de por sí, un lazo y significado. Como el _jazmín_ \- miró el contenido de su té- Con solo escuchar su nombre, podemos saber que nos referimos a una hermosa flor blanca de finos y suaves pétalos… Los nombres nos dan significados-

-… Es cierto…- admití, pensativo, mirando mi taza-… Entonces, si he de ponerles un nombre individuales, lo mejor será ponerles uno en conjunto-

-¿En conjunto?-

-Como el _jazmín_ es parte del conjunto de las _flores_ , que mis hijos sean parte de un conjunto, para darle mayor significado a sus existencias- sonreí, haciendo mover levemente el contenido de mi taza.

Ante eso, mi hermano sonrió, y tomó un sorbo de té.

-… _Biju_ \- murmuré, tomando su atención, y haciéndolo sonreír.

- _"Bestia con cola"_ … Eso puede rimar con _Jubi_ \- me mencionó, haciéndome sonreír.

-Me pareció lo más apropiado para llamarlos en su _conjunto_ \- admití- Quiero que estén orgullosos de lo que son, y lo que más lo caracteriza son sus colas… No quiero que el termino _Biju_ haga que sean vistos como _"Monstruos con cola"_ , sino como _"Seres con cola"_ … Seres magníficos con poderosas colas, que viven en _son de la paz_ \- sentencié.

Hamura sonrió, indicando que el nombre _"Biju"_ era el correcto.

-¿Necesitarás ayuda para los nueve nombres?- me preguntó, a lo que negué.

-No sé por qué… Pero, con la facilidad con que visualicé como serían los _Biju_ , han llegado a mi mente los seis nombres para los machos, y los tres para las hembras- sonreí, y me sobresalté cuando mi hermano escupió su té de la sorpresa, dejándome sumamente extrañado.

Hamura tosió, limpiándose la boca, sorprendido y avergonzado.

-¿D-Dijiste… _hembras?_ -

-Sí-

-… Hermano… ¿Los _Biju_ están dividido por _género?_ -

-Sí-

-… ¿Significa que pueden _reproducirse_ o algo así…?

Ante esas palabras, me quedé mirando a mi hermano con una expresión neutra, haciéndolo parpadear.

... No pude evitar agarrar mi bastón y comenzar a golpear la nuca de mi hermano menor consecutivamente, ignorando sus gemidos de dolor.

-Les di género porque quiero que se identifiquen entre ellos, Hamura. El ser _hombre_ y _mujer_ da a la sociedad una base para nuestro comportamiento y pensamiento, y quiero que ellos también sean parte de eso- le señalé, sin detener el movimiento de mí brazo- No pueden reproducirse, no entre ellos-aseguré, aumentando inconscientemente las sacudidas de mi bastón.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve dándole a mi hermano menor el correctivo, pero, cuando terminé, no sentía mi brazo, y Hamura no sentía su cabeza.

-S-Solo tenía… la duda…- me aseguró Hamura, sobándose la nuca- P-Pero si lo vemos con lógica… El darles género los hace _seres vivos_ -

-Ese puede ser un punto de vista- admití, sobando mi hombro- Nuestro padre dio vida a los _Yokai_ en base a la misma idea- le recordé.

-Tienes razón…- murmuró Hamura-… Me preocupan los _Yokai_ \- admitió, serio.

-… Sí…-fruncí el ceño, de acuerdo con mi hermano.

… Después de nuestro combate contra el _Jubi_ , ambos habíamos intentado hacer razonar a los _Yokai_ que resguardaban a mi padre sellado, para que nos dejaran liberarlo… Pero no nos dejaron entrar a la isla…

Estaba aterrorizados por la amenaza de _Kaguya_ , sintiendo su poder sellado en mi interior, por lo que juraron que cumplirían la orden de mi madre, ya que Jashin también se volvió un peligro momentos antes de que ella lo sellara…

… Nuestros padres… habían caído en la misma locura… y en el mismo destino…

Nos quedamos en silencio. No lo dijimos, pero pensábamos y meditábamos la ausencia de nuestros padres, sin poder evitar recordar nuestra infancia, donde ellos nos hacían sonreír…

… ¿Cómo terminamos así…?

-… Hermano- me llamó Hamura, tomando mi atención-… Sí los _Biju_ a los que diste vida se basan en el _chakra_ del _Jubi_ , y en tu propio pensamiento… ¿No significa que tendrán características similares a las tuyas?-

-… Puede ser posible- admití- Pueden heredar algo de mi…- tomé un sorbo de té.

-…- Hamura me miró, serio-… ¿Cómo tu poca tolerancia al _sake?_ \- me miró divertido.

… No pude evitarlo… La sola mención de aquella bebida alcohólica preparada por una infusión preparada de arroz hizo que mi mente recordara su sabor, e, inconscientemente, escupiera el té que acababa de tomar, para sonrisa de Hamura.

-Aun es inconcebible que la debilidad del _Sabio de los Seis Caminos_ sea una gota de _sake_ \- mencionó divertido mi hermano, ignorando como yo tosía fuertemente, intentando recuperarme- Y todo porque, de pequeño, fue muy travieso- suspiró.

-Ha-Hamura…- lo miré algo molesto, ignorando que en mi barba goteaba un poco del exquisito té de _jazmín_ que escupí lamentablemente- Si probé _sake_ a los siete años, fue por culpa tuya-le recordé, no queriendo rememorar ese suceso.

-Eras muy entusiasta en ese entonces- sonrió Hamura, tomando un poco de té, mientras yo me limpiaba el mentón- Es verdad que apostamos que quien perdiera en _Piedra, papel o tijera_ se tomaría el _sake_ que nuestro padre ocuparía en su ceremonia, pero no es culpa mía que diste _papel_ -mencionó, haciéndome suspirar.

-… Desde entonces no soporto ningún tipo de bebida alcohólica…- admití, negando con la cabeza.

-Tanto así, que en las ceremonias sueles cambiar tu vaso de _sake_ por agua-

-¿Por la culpa de quién?-

-Del _papel_ -

Ambos nos miramos, y no pudimos evitar sonreír al recordar un suceso de nuestra niñez.

Volvimos a posar nuestra mirada en el cielo nocturno, disfrutando en silencio aquel tiempo entre hermanos que nos ayudaba a cambiar opiniones, compartir nuestras ideas, y rememorar los mejores y peores momentos del pasado…

Ese era el lazo que tenía con mi hermano… El lazo de la _hermandad…_

Junto con el lazo del _amor_ , dado por mi amada Nozomu y mis hijos, este era uno de mis lazos más preciado…

Ser hermanos nos daba la oportunidad de conversar, discutir, y bromear entre nosotros sin lastimarnos…

Esta sensación… Esta tranquilidad y conformidad… Era la misma que quería enseñarle a los _Biju_ y que ellos la conservaran y compartieran mutuamente.

* * *

Al día siguiente, a primera hora de la mañana, volví al bosque sagrado donde residían los _Biju_.

Debo admitir, que la usual tranquilidad que se vivía entre los enormes árboles me desconcertó un poco, ya que esperaba ver a los _Biju_ entre ellos.

Me dirigí al templo, aun preocupado por tanto silencio, hasta llegar a mi destino.

Caminé por los pasillos de piedra de la antigua estructura, meditando, hasta que escuché…

… Gemidos…

Al escuchar a los _Biju_ llorar, mi cuerpo se movió solo, llevándome al enorme salón en el que los dejé la noche anterior, para encontrar a los nueve cachorros caminando asustados por el lugar, temerosos de estar… solos…

El _primero,_ el _cuarto_ yla _quinta_ caminaban mirando el techo, gimiendo asustados, mientras los otros seis estaban acurrucados en una esquina, sin atreverse a moverse.

Mis ojos se posaron en el _noveno_ , quien, acurrucado en el piso, gemía, con sus orejas gachas, y unas lágrimas cursando sus mejillas…

… Claro… El haber despertado en aquella enorme habitación de piedra fría, y no encontrarme, causó temor en sus pequeños corazones, junto con el sentimiento de abandono…

… Ellos lloraban… A pesar de que me había comprometido en evitar que sufrieran… Por mi culpa… ellos lloraban…

El comprender el daño que les había causado… hizo que mi bastón resbalara de mis manos, cayendo con un seco sonido a la roca, resonando de tal forma que asusté a los _Biju_ , quienes no se habían dado cuenta de mí presencia.

Los nueve _Biju_ me miraron, sorprendidos, con sus ojos humedecidos…

El _noveno_ , al verme, se levantó torpemente, moviendo su nariz, gimiendo.

… Al ver la tristeza plasmada en cada uno de sus rostros… No pude evitar que la misma tristeza embargara mi corazón… Y, sin darme cuenta… unas lágrimas cursaron mi rostro…

Torpemente, el _noveno_ se acercó a mí, ya que los demás _Biju_ aún no salían de la sorpresa y miedo causado por el abandono.

El zorro de nueve colas, al llegar frente a mí, gimiendo tristemente, me olfateó, queriendo verificar que era el hombre que habían conocido el día anterior.

Al ver las marcas de lágrimas en su pelaje, oprimió más mi corazón.

Levanté mi mano, acariciando su mejilla, sobresaltándolo levemente, causando que su esponjoso pelaje se erizara por unos momentos.

-Tranquilo… Tranquilo…- murmuré tristemente.

Las orejas del _noveno_ se sacudieron al escuchar mi voz, y, al reconocerme por completo, ladró, contento, moviendo sus colas, pero se quedó curioso cuando abracé su hocico, quedando sus ojos rojos al nivel de mis ojos morados.

-… Nunca más… Los dejaré así…- les prometí a los cachorros- Trataré… de no volver a causarles este daño…-

Como si entendiera el significado de mis palabras, el zorro agachó sus orejas, y acurrucó su hocico en mí, pidiéndome cariño, el cual se lo concedí.

Noté como, lentamente, la _segunda_ y el _octavo_ se me acercaron, por lo que suavemente solté al _noveno_ y acaricié la nariz de la gata de fuego, quien, gimiendo, recibió mi gesto con dulzura.

Después de ellos, los demás _Biju_ volvieron a reconocerme, y a cada uno de ellos les di el cariño que necesitaban, para poder pasar el temor que habían vivido al despertar… solos…

Los nueve cachorros terminaron recostados a mi alrededor, dormitando.

Yo, sentado en medio de ellos, acariciando la frente del _noveno_ , sonreí, feliz de que ya no lloraran ni sufrieran…

-… Haré una salida que este a vuestra altura- les dije a los cachorros, tomando la atención de cada uno- Quiero que conozcan el exterior. Así, tendrán un lugar mucho más amplio y saludable para aprender a hablar y a escribir. También quiero enseñarles sobre el _chakra_ y el hombre… Sobre ustedes y el mundo… Por eso, les pido que confíen en mí…- les pedí.

Me miraron, curiosos, especialmente el menor de los nueve.

El zorro parpadeó, curioso, y me lamió la mano con la que lo acariciaba, haciéndome sonreír.

-Pronto comprenderán- aseguré, y miré al mapache de una cola- _Shukaku_ \- llamé, haciendo mover sus orejitas azules- _Matatabi_ \- miré a la gata, quien maulló, curiosa- _Isobu_ \- miré a la tortuga a mi lado, acariciando su caparazón, haciéndolo sonreír- _Son Goku_ \- miré al mono de pelaje rojizo, haciéndolo parpadear- _Kokuo_ \- miré al joven corcel, quien ladeó la cabeza- _Saiken_ -miré a la babosa, quien parpadeó sus pequeños ojos- _Chomei_ \- miré a la larva, que sacudió suavemente sus pequeñas siete colas, curioso- _Gyuki_ \- miré al pulpo, quien también me miró con curiosidad.

Por último, miré al zorro de nueve colas, que me miraba con sus ojos rojos llenos de curiosidad e inocencia.

-…- le sonreí, y le acaricié la mejilla, haciéndolo sonreír-… _Kurama_ -lo nombré.

Sus orejitas se movieron inconscientemente, mirándome más curioso.

-Quiero que se identifiquen entre sí… Quiero que, aunque provengan de la misma entidad, sean _únicos_ …- le sonreí-… Quiero que vivan… Vivan, como seres vivos… Vivan… como mis hijos-

Las nueve criaturas… No, los nueve hermanos intercambiaron miradas, muy curiosos.

El zorrito me miró, moviendo sus colas.

-… _Gu… la… ga…_ \- intentó decir, sorprendiéndome por completo.

-… _Ju… la…gu_ …- el joven mapache también intentó pronunciar su nombre, sin éxito.

- _… Ala… ari…_ \- la gatita movió tiernamente sus bigotes en su intento.

- _…I… sho… gu…_ \- la tortuga se sonrojó al intentarlo.

- _… Of… co…zun…-_ el mono movió exageradamente su boca, en un intento de decirlo correctamente, quedando amurado al fallar.

- _… Go… suo…_ \- la corcel también lo intentó, con el mismo resultado.

- _…Za… yen…_ -murmuró sonrojada la babosa.

- _…O… mesh…_ \- se sonrojó la oruga por su intento fallido.

- _…Gi…gui_ \- el pulpo se enredó con su nombre, apenándose un poco, haciéndolo ver tierno.

- _¡Gulaga….!_ \- ladró Kurama, en un nuevo intento de decir su nombre- _Shu… ra… ga… ¡Shugara…!_ \- al fallar nuevamente, bajó sus orejas, apenado, pero las levantó cuando le acaricié la mejilla, tomando su atención.

El cachorrito se sonrojó al verme sonreír, sumamente contento.

-Van bien, mis pequeños- le aseguré a los nueve hermanos- Pronto les enseñaré a hablar, y dirán con orgullo sus nombres…-prometí.

Kurama parpadeó, y ladró, contento.

* * *

 _ **¡No saben la alegría que me dan al tener todo este apoyo^^!**_

 _ **Queridos lectores, pensé que no les entusiasmaría esta idea, pero veo que a varios de ustedes les gusta XD.**_

 _ **¡Me alegro tanto, tanto…!**_

 _ **En fin, saludos:**_

 _ **-Le enviamos un saludo a**_ oristrong _ **\- sonrió Asura, sobándose la frente, al lado de Hagoromo, quien sonrió.**_

 _ **-También agradecemos los saludos dados por**_ Bridget _ **y**_ Sara _ **\- sonrió el anciano- Pero, como verán, los Biju recién comienzan a aprender a hablar, así que no podrán corresponderles- mencionó, señalando al joven Kurama a su lado, quien se mordía una cola, disfrutando de lo esponjosa que era- Kurama- lo llamó, tomando su atención- Di: Saludo-**_

 _ **El cachorro lo miró, parpadeando.**_

 _ **-… Ja… lu… zo…- trató de decir, para terminar estornudando, haciendo sonreír a Hagoromo.**_

 _ **-Es un buen comienzo- sonrió el anciano, acariciando su mejilla, a lo que el cachorro cerró los ojos, disfrutando de esa caricia.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por el apoyo, mis veteranos lectores, y a los nuevo, espero les guste como va la historia^^!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo, y no olviden comentar XD!**_

 _ **-A…- escucho, y miró para atrás, para ver a Kurama haciendo unas muecas tiernas- A… shos…-**_

 _ **-Bien, lectores, recibieron un "Adiós" de este peludo^^. Creo que eso es tener suerte- sonrío, ignorando como el cachorro comenzaba a perseguir sus nueve colas, en un intento de agarrarlas**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos ;)!**_


	3. Conociendo la realidad

_**Conociendo la realidad**_.

* * *

El segundo día de vida de estos cachorros, lo pasamos juntos, dentro del templo. Necesitaban comprender que yo no los dejaría.

Observé como los _Biju_ jugaban entre ellos persiguiéndose o mordiéndose juguetonamente las colas, tal era el caso de Son Goku, Shukaku y Kurama. Al verlos, sentía que ellos tres eran muy parecidos.

Kokuo, Matatabi y Gyuki se dedicaban a los rayos de la luz del día que salían de las pequeñas ventanas. Las dos hermanas intentaban inocentemente morder los pequeños y casi imperceptibles polvos que se aprecian cuando la luz está concentrada, especialmente en lugares cerrados. Gyuki, en cambio, intentaba agarrar estos polvos, sin resultado alguno, pero sin desanimarse, lo cual me hacía sonreír.

En cambio, Saiken, Chomei e Isobu se quedaron recostados a mi lado, dormitando, indicando que preferían estar junto a mí al sentirse seguros. Era natural, después de todo, aun no conocían el mundo en el que nacieron, así que era natural que buscaran protección en mí, al ser una _figura paterna_ , o lo más cercano que tenían.

Observé a Isobu dormitar, por lo que le acaricié la cabeza, haciendo que se acomodara ante mi gesto.

Sonreí, y noté como Kurama, con sus pequeños colmillos, mordisqueaba la cola de Shukaku, quien le mordía juguetonamente una de sus orejas largas. Me di cuenta que el juego entre el mayor y menor de los _Biju_ terminó por dejar rezagado a Son Goku, quien inflaba sus mejillas, sumamente amurrado al ver que lo excluyeron del juego.

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, el joven mono terminó tirándose encima de sus dos hermanos, aplastándolos de tal forma que no podían moverse.

Fue entonces que me di cuenta que Son Goku quería ser siempre el centro de atención… Esa era su propia peculiaridad… pero no podía asegurar que fuera positiva.

Suspiré al ver como Kurama y Shukaku gruñían molestos, no porque fueran ruidosos, sino porque despertarían a Saiken, Isobu y a Chomei, que dormían plácidamente.

Me levanté, y acerqué a la ventana donde mis otros tres hijos intentaban sin éxito agarrar o morder los polvitos de luz. Al acercarme, Matatabi dejó de morder el aire y se me acercó, acurrucando su cabeza en mí, haciéndome sonreír y acariciarle su suave y cálido pelaje de fuego.

Fue entonces que escuché un gemido diferente por parte de Kurama, por lo que, sin dejar de acariciar a mi hija, miré extrañado al zorro, para darme cuenta que me miraba con sus mejillas inflados, con el labio temblando…

Estaba celoso de Matatabi…

Fue entonces que, cariñosamente, la gata de fuego me lamió casi por completo, lo cual ofendió de tal forma al zorro que este comenzó a arañar y patalear debajo del muy cómodo Son Goku, en un intento de librarse y tomar el lugar de Matatabi que, estoy seguro, él creía que le correspondía.

-Vamos, vamos- sonreí, acariciando la frente de Matatabi, logrando que ella se separara de mí, pero Kokuo acurrucó su cabeza en mi espalda, aumentando los celos del cachorro.

Al parecer… Kurama me veía como de su propiedad… Eso era… tierno, pero algo posesivo…

Junté mis manos, tomando la atención de Kokuo, Matatabi y Gyuki, e hice aparecer en mi mano un pequeño espejo redondo de marco azulado.

Claro está, que la invocación tomó por sorpresa a los seis cachorros despiertos.

Los tres a mi lado comenzaron a mirar curiosos el objeto en mi mano, e incluso Matatabi lo olfateaba, empañando el vidrio.

Son Goku, Shukaku y Kurama se me acercaron igual de curiosos, aunque no pude evitar sonreír al ver como el menor ponía su gran y esponjoso mentón en mi cabeza, mirando con sus mejillas infladas a Kokuo y a Matatabi, quienes ladearon la cabeza, curiosas…

Shukaku y Son Goku miraron más de cerca el extraño objeto en mis manos, y, al darse cuenta que sus reflejos le devolvieron la mirada, retrocedieron espantados.

Ya bastante lejos, los jóvenes monos y mapaches comenzaron a gruñirle al espejo, uno con el pelaje rojo erizado, y el otro con su única cola levantada en señal de alerta.

Era natural esa reacción. Fueron los primeros _Biju_ en mirar su reflejo, dándose cuenta como eran cada uno.

Al parecer, el más curioso de los nueve era Kurama, quien, al notar como dos de sus hermanos actuaban, decidió bajar la cabeza para ver lo que tenía en mis manos, y, al observar su reflejo, todo su esponjoso pelaje se erizó de la sorpresa, retrocediendo un poco.

-No tengan miedo- les pedí sonriendo a mis tres temerosos hijos- Este es un _Espejo_ \- les señaló el objeto en mis manos, haciendo que Gyuki, Kokuo y Matatabi lo miraran más de cerca, y, al verse, retrocedieron un poco, haciéndome sonreír.

Kurama se agachó un poco y comenzó a ladrar, moviéndose un poco.

Sus ladridos hicieron que Chomei abriera un poco los ojos, pero, cansado, volvió a cerrarlos, volviendo a dormir.

Negué con la cabeza, ya que no quería que Kurama o los otros _Biju_ despertaran a los tres que dormían, por lo que coloqué el espejo frente al rayo de luz que salía de la ventana, provocando que se reflejara y un punto de luz apareciera frente a Kurama, quien, del susto que sin querer le di, saltó bastante y fue a ocultarse detrás de Gyuki, quien, como los demás, miraba curioso el punto de luz.

-No tengas miedo, Kurama- le volví a pedir a mi pequeño hijo, sonriendo, haciendo que el zorrito se asomara por el hombro de su hermano, algo curioso y temeroso.

Comencé a inclinar el espejo, trasladando el punto de luz por el salón de piedra, lejos de los tres _Biju_ que dormían, para que estuvieran tranquilos.

Así, la atención de los seis _BIju_ que podrían despertarlos estaría centrada en el pequeño _espectáculo_ que les daba.

Entonces, para mi sorpresa, Matatabi se abalanzó contra la luz, intentando aplastarla con sus patitas de fuego, sin resultado. Trasladé a un lado la luz, tomando la atención de la gatita, quien levantó las orejas, y volvió a abalanzarse al punto brillante que le traía tanta curiosidad.

Sonreí, y no me extrañé que Son Goku, Shukaku, y Kurama comenzaran a mirar con los mismos ojos curiosos el punto de luz que perseguía Matatabi, por lo que fue natural que, un rato observando a su hermana jugando, los entusiasmara y la imitaran, por lo que ahora iban cuatro _Biju_ tras el reflejo de luz que provocaba el espejo en mi mano.

Funcionó mejor de lo que esperaba. Cada uno tenía una curiosidad muy alta para ser recién nacidos, además que contaban con una velocidad y reflejos bastante buenos, por lo que lo que era un _juego_ para ellos, en realidad podía tomarse como un _entrenamiento_ centrado en la velocidad de reacción de cada uno.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver como Son Goku intentaba agarrar el punto, aplastando sin querer a Shukaku, quien, a pesar de su estado, movía sus manos en un intento de agarrar la luz.

En eso, Kokuo acurrucó su cabeza en mi espalda, por lo que sonreí y le acaricie la frente, haciéndola sonreír.

Al distraerme con ella, dejé el punto de luz en un solo lugar, por lo que Matatabi y Kurama se le abalanzaron al mismo tiempo, resultando con que ambos chocaron con sus cabezas, cayendo sentados al piso.

De inmediato, ambos comenzaron a llorar, tomando mi atención, y despertando a Isobu, Saiken y Chomei.

-Vamos, no lloren- les pedí, acercándome a ambos hermanos junto al resto de los _Biju_.

Al ver a Matatabi gimiendo, con sus orejitas gachas, sonreí y le acaricié la frente, haciendo que se acurrucara en mí, ronroneando.

No puede negar que, en ese momento, me arrepentí un poco de mi decisión, ya que Kurama dejó de llorar de inmediato, mirándome perplejo al ver que consolaba a otro y no a él, y comenzó a llorar con más fuerza, mucho más dolido que antes.

-Kurama, no es una razón para llorar- le aseguré, mirándolo con una gota en la cabeza- Tu hermana también necesita atención. No puedes acapararme solo para ti- intenté explicarle, acariciando el rostro de Matatabi, lo cual solo ocasionó que el zorrito gimiera más.

… Siendo tan celoso, teniendo ocho hermanos, me daba la impresión que sería el _Biju_ que mayor trabajo costaría criar… Fue un presentimiento bastante acertado…

Los demás _Biju_ observaban curiosos como Kurama gemía, y como Matatabi era consolada por mí. Gyuki en especial, miró detenidamente como yo consolaba a su hermana, por lo que miró sus propias manos, y después a su hermano menor, quien gemía con las orejas gachas.

Torpemente, el pulpo le dio unas palmaditas al zorrito, haciendo que este dejara de llorar y levantara sus orejas, sumamente curioso.

Gyuki ladeó la cabeza, curioso, y me miró, sin darse cuenta de mi sorpresa. Observando cómo mis manos se movían al acariciar el pelaje de fuego de Matatabi, el octavo hermano comenzó a acariciar torpemente el lomo de Kurama, en un intento de animarlo y de que ya no llorara.

El zorrito se sonrojó, y cerró sus ojos, disfrutando las palmaditas que le daba su hermano en la cabeza.

No pude evitar sonreír, aun sorprendido de que Gyuki aprendiera a _dar cariño_ imitando mis movimientos, indicándome que los _Biju_ podían aprender mediante la vista.

Era algo que debía tener en cuenta, ya que tenía como propósito, además de enseñarle sobre el mundo y ellos mismos, brindarles educación a cada uno. Quería que aprendieran a hablar, supieran utilizar las cuatro operaciones de las matemáticas, o al menos la base de cada una, entendieran cómo llueve, porque se oculta el sol y aparecen las estrellas, como subsistir…

Debía percatarme de cómo cada uno aprendía y desarrollaba lo aprendido…

Meditando eso, no me percaté que Son Goku también se había fijado en mi movimiento de manos, y, queriendo imitar a Gyuki, le dio una palmada en la espalda a Kurama, de tal magnitud que el zorrito cayó de cara al piso, sobresaltando a los demás _Biju_.

Inmediatamente, el zorrito comenzó a llorar, con mucha más fuerza que la vez anterior.

Gyuki infló las mejillas y miró ofendido a su hermano mayor, que miraba curiosos sus manos, sin comprender por qué su hermano menor había caído… No era consciente de su propia fuerza.

Suspiré, me separé de Matatabi, quien ya estaba mejor tras el golpe de antes, y me acerqué a Kurama, acariciándole la frente, tomando su atención.

Al ver que al fin recibía un cariño mío, el zorrito se levantó y acurrucó su rostro en mí, haciéndome sonreír y acariciarle la mejilla. Gesto que le fue bastante de su grato, haciéndole sonreír, contento y sonrojado….

* * *

Es extraño… Pero, cuando estoy con los _Biju_ … El tiempo pasa bastante rápido…

No lo noté… No me di cuenta cuando se había vuelto de noche, oscureciéndose el salón del templo, y cuando los cachorros se estaban quedando dormidos…

Me percaté cuando Son Goku se acurrucó en el piso, al lado de Shukaku, mientras Gyuki e Isobu bostezaban, y Kokuo y Saiken cabeceaban.

Sonreí, e indiqué a los nueve hermanos donde dormir, dejando a los seis hermanos acurrucados en un sector, y cerca de ellos a sus tres hermanas, quienes se durmieron al momento de cerrar sus ojos.

Acaricié la nariz de Kokuo, sin extrañarme que Shukaku, Son Goku y Kurama comenzaran levemente a roncar, aunque más los dos hermanos mayores que el menor, a causa de su cansancio por gastar tanta energía este día.

Pasé por el lado de Kurama, y no pude evitar acariciarle la mejilla, haciendo que se acomodara inconscientemente.

Sonreí…

Me retiré en silencio, pero me detuve en el umbral del pasillo de piedra, ya que había regresado a mi mente la situación en la que encontré a los _Biju_ esta mañana…

Me di vuelta, observando a los nueve _Biju_ , e hice aparecer un pergamino y tinta.

Me senté en el piso de piedra, y gracias a la brillante luz nocturna que me brindaban las estrellas, escribí una nota a mis hijos, donde indicaba que estaría al menos una semana fuera, y no me buscaran. Yo mismo regresaría y, dependiendo de las circunstancias, explicaría la razón de mi ausencia.

Al terminar, cerré el pergamino, e invoqué un búho mensajero, al cual le até el mensaje en su pata y le permití emprender vuelo, saliendo del antiguo templo por una de las ventanas.

Lo observé irse en silencio.

Volví mis ojos a los nueve cachorros que dormían plácidamente, y sonreí, satisfecho.

Caminé a un sector del salón, y toqué la fría pared con mi mano, dispuesto a _entrar en acción…_

* * *

Sé que no debí esforzarme, a dos días de haber extraído tan bruscamente el _chakra_ del _Jubi_ , pero, aun así, decidí hacerlo…

Use el _Ninshu_ para confeccionar un nuevo camino en el templo, de tal tamaño que los _Biju_ podrían salir al bosque, conocer el mundo…

Era de día cuando terminé.

Estaba parado en el bosque, cerca de la enorme abertura que cree en uno de los extremos del templo, observando los cálidos rayos del sol rozando las hojas de los grandes árboles que me rodeaban.

Sentía mi cuerpo débil, y aquel clima tan agradable era como un remedio dulce y refrescante.

Cerré los ojos y respiré hondo.

Entonces, escuché unos gemidos curiosos y el sonido de olfateo.

Me voltee, sonriendo a los nueve enormes cachorros que caminaban despacio por el camino, deteniéndose en el umbral, sumamente curiosos ante lo que veían.

-Este es el mundo- les sonreí, y extendí mi mano, mostrándoles el panorama que tenían por delante.

Los nueve hermanos, aun así, no se atrevieron a siquiera pisar el césped, haciéndome sonreír.

-Confíen en mi- les pedí, levantando mi mano hacia ellos- Jamás les haría daño-les aseguré.

Los cachorros se miraron entre sí, nerviosos, todos excepto Kurama.

El zorrito me miró fijamente, moviendo inconscientemente una de sus orejas largas. Al parecer, ese era algún _tic_ que tenía cuando meditaba o estaba muy concentrado…

El menor de los nueve miró el césped, y lo olfateó. Sonrió al sentir como aquello tan pequeño le causaba cosquillas en la nariz, por lo que, tímidamente, puso su patita en el pasto, siendo capaz de disfrutar de la calidez de este gracias a los rayos del sol.

Después de dar su primer paso, Kurama se dio valor y salió por completo del camino de piedra, saliendo al mundo exterior… tropezando con sus colas y cayendo frente mío, sobresaltando a sus hermanos.

Comenzó a gemir, avergonzado, mirándome tiernamente.

-Tu primer paso en este mundo comenzó con una caída- le sonreí, acariciándole la frente, haciéndolo parpadear- El mundo es difícil, hijo. Pero, si te caes, puedes volver a levantarte y superar la adversidad- le aseguré.

Kurama se sonrojó un poco, y sonrió, contento.

- _¡Gulaga!_ \- intentó decir su nombre, sin resultado, pero no me importó.

Le sonreí y le acaricié la mejilla, sonrojándolo más.

Cuando me detuve, Kurama se sentó, y observó el bosque, olfateando inconscientemente. Miró a sus hermanos y les ladró. Ellos se miraron, algo nerviosos, pero, siguiendo a Gyuki, salieron al mundo exterior, sin evitar maravillarse al ver en mejor perspectiva el sol que iluminaba el día, las nubes que acompañaban al azul cielo, los árboles, las hojas, el césped, la brisa…

Era un mundo nuevo para ellos… Era el verdadero mundo.

El miedo en cada uno comenzó a desvanecerse al sentirse seguros en ese plano, siendo prueba de eso Kokuo, quien comenzó a trotar por la zona, haciéndome sonreír al darme cuenta que ella era a quien más le convenía estar en un espacio más amplio que el templo en el que nació.

Imitándola, Matatabi se acercó a unas flores y comenzó a olfatearlas, observada por la curiosa Saiken y el tímido Chomei, Son Goku y Shukaku arrancaban puñados de pasto, curiosos, mientras Isobu, Gyuki y Kurama se quedaban a mi lado, observando el panorama.

-Este es el mundo real- le aseguré a mis tres hijos, tomando su atención- Es maravilloso, pero también puede ser cruel- le acaricié la frente a Isobu, haciéndolo sonreír- Pero no se preocupen… Me encargaré para que puedan superarlo-

- _Sho… gu…_ \- intentó decir su nombre Isobu, haciéndome sonreír.

No me sorprendí al escuchar un puchero por parte de Kurama, quien volvía a inflar sus mejillas en son de protesta al no recibir cariño, por lo que Gyuki, torpemente, le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza, en un intento de imitarme.

Sonreí…

Tenían mucho que aprender… pero sabía que disfrutaría enseñarles a mis hijos la manera de vivir correctamente…

Quería que transitaran el camino de paz… aunque sabía que era un sueño utópico en esta realidad tan oscura…

* * *

 _ **Lo sé, lo sé. Esta vez fue un cap corto, pero tengo mis razones [así que guarden sus antorchas y tridentes, pliss^^']**_

 _ **Estoy, literalmente hablando, atareada en pruebas [una por semana, o dos en algunos casos ^] Así que el poder subir un capitulo se me será más difícil [creo incluso que en JULIO podría retomar la escritura '°'-'°'] Así que os pido un poco de paciencia, queridos lectores, y que también no olviden pasar a mi blog, porque, aunque no tengo tiempo para dibujar [lo cual también me deprime, porque tengo tantas ganas de dibujar cosas de Naruto y Proyecto Iluminati ^] siempre ando subiendo, al menos, algún aviso.**_

 _ **Hablando de eso, para los que no pasen por el blog, había subido el aviso de mi lamentable ausencia T-T, y una petición de sugerencias para este fic.**_

 _ **Por ejemplo, en este cap usé las sugerencias de**_ takedigi _ **, y en algunos próximos [cuanto pueda retomar la escritura T-T...] quiero usar las de** zardX **^^.**_

 ** _Pueden seguir mandándome sugerencias el que quiera, pero mejor sería en el blog, que es lo que puedo revisar con mayor facilidad en la U [no se preocupen, configuré el blog para que los que no tengan cuenta también puedan comentar^^]_**

 ** _En fin, ¡saludos^^!_**

 ** _-Le agradezco a_** Bridget **_el saludo- sonrió Hagoromo- Pero... ¿a qué se refiere con que_** menor nunca se vuelva un enojón malas pulgas _ **?- se preguntó, y miró al joven Kurama a su lado, quien ladró, contento.**_

-oristrong _ **, ten, dale este balde de agua a**_ Sol _ **para que se le bajen los humos ^^'. Y tus regalos ya han sido enviados por vía "búho"- señaló a la invocación de Hagoromo volando por el cielo- Curioso que sea un ave, ¿no^^?**_

 _ **PD= destruiiiiid. PD= destruiiiid^^**_

Arilene _ **me alegra que te gustara el final de Zorro de Konoha^^, y que más encima te guste este pequeño fic me alegra mucho más^^. mi blog sale en mi perfil de fanfiction, o solo busca TheZoe611 en google y pon Dimensional Portal, que así se llama^^. Espero tus visitas y comentarios ;)**_

 _ **-Kurama, agradece de parte nuestra al lector**_ Janshin _ **\- le sonrió Hagoromo a su cachorro, quien parpadeó, curioso.**_

 _ **-Ga... chas...- intentó hablar, haciendo sonreír a su padre.**_

 _ **-¿Pervertido...? ¿Yo...?- murmuró Hamura, a lo que Hagoromo sonrió incomodo- ¡Solo hice una pregunta natural! ¡Es parte de la naturaleza!-**_

 _ **-Vamos, la mayoría de los lectores son adolescente,** **o adultos jóvenes. Sé paciente y comprensivo con ellos- le pidió su hermano mayor, a lo que miró para otro lado, aun ofendido- Y**_ Miss Simpaty _ **, agradecemos tu saludo-**_

 _ **-Mm... Bien- aceptó algo amurado Hagoromo- En fin- suspiró, queriendo restarle importancia al asunto, haciéndome sonreír incomoda al ver su simpleza- Le mando el saludo al lector**_ takedigi- _ **saluda, contento.**_

-jbadillodavila **_¿Una historia de Kaguya y Jashin? Mm... No estoy muy segura...- -...- -...no shé^^' Es que ya tengo unos planes, en realidad. Después de terminar este fic, pensaba, no sé, en hacer un fic que explicara lo que hizo el hijo del Daimyo a Natsumi [sería entre el último cap y epilogo de Zorro de Konoha] También pensaba en una continuación de la saga de Naruto después del fic de Natsumi, pero ahí aun tengo que verlo, y si a ustedes lectores les interesa la idea^^._**

 ** _Tienes razón_** Zafir _ **, el Kurama adulto es muchas cosas... pero se controla al máximo que puede frente a sus cachorros, porque son muy inocentes, y a veces tímidos, especialmente Yoko^^**_

 _ **Bueno, queridos lectores, eso es todo por hoy.**_

 _ **¡Agradezco todo vuestro apoyo, y llamo a su paciencia para aguantar el triste tiempo en que tal vez, como escritora, tendré que estar desconectada T-T, pero les aseguro que tengo mayor facilidad de estar en mi blog, así que ahí pueden mandarme algún comentario por sobre duda o curiosidad que tenga [lo mejor en la primera entrada, para así ver de inmediato el comentario^^]!**_

 _ **Espero también sus opiniones con respecto sus opiniones sobre los nuevos proyectos, y si tienen ideas para este tierno fic, me gustaría leerlas^^ [como ya dije, manden si es posible las ideas al blog, porque es más fácil para mi^^. Las indicaciones para ir ya están avisadas^^**_

 _ **¡Muchas gracias por leer, por el apoyo, por su paciencia, y por ser mis queridos lectores XD!**_

 _ **¡Nos vemos en el próximo capitulo, que espero sea en un futuro no tan lejano, queridos padawan^^'! [estoy algo onda Star Wars^^']**_


	4. Lecciones

_**Lecciones.**_

* * *

- _Sinónimos_ son las palabras que tienen un significado común y similar, mientras que los _Antónimos_ son aquellas que poseen significados diferentes- recité- ¿Me pueden dar algún ejemplo de ambas?-

Había transcurrido una semana desde que les di vida a las criaturas llamadas _Biju_ , y, desde entonces, me he estado empeñando en darle los medios para que fueran capaces de entender, reflexionar, y vivir en este mundo.

En ese momento, me encontraba sentado en el césped del bosque sagrado, frente a los nueve cachorros, enseñándoles _lenguaje_ , al cual, para mi gran sorpresa, comenzaron a adaptarse rápidamente, siendo capaz de _hablar_ y _entender_ correctamente…

Aprendían rápidamente.

No estaba sentado solamente por comodidad, ya que, al ser medio día, los rayos del sol bañaban el pasto, permitiendo estar en un ambiente más cálido y agradable. No era solo por eso, sino porque mi cuerpo pesaba…

Una semana desde que me desprendí del _chakra_ del _Jubi_ , y mi cuerpo me indicaba que no duraría mucho tiempo…

Aun así, estaba decidido en darles las herramientas que estuvieran en mi alcance a mis nueve hijos para que vivan, antes de mi partida…

Ante mi pregunta, Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken intercambiaron miradas, pensativas, mientras Gyuki, Chomei e Isobu meditaban. Ellos seis eran los más empeñosos, siendo rápidos en el aprendizaje, especialmente Matatabi y Gyuki por lo que, en mi parecer, eran los _Biju_ más listos.

No pude evitar sonreír al ver como pensaban la respuesta, pero mi sonrisa se borró al percatarme que Kurama se estiró en el césped, dormitando, mientras Son Goku, y Shukaku, como ya era costumbre, me daban la espalda y hablaban entre ellos.

-Shukaku- llamé suavemente, sobresaltando a los tres _Bijus_ más _"flojos"_.

-¡¿S-Sí?!- me miró el joven mapache, mientras Son Goku se rascaba la mejilla y Kurama miraba para otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido.

-Contesta mi pregunta- le sonreí.

-Ah…- murmuró Shukaku, empezando a jugar con sus manos, mostrando su claro nerviosismo.

Para mi extrañeza, le empezó a dar codazos a Kurama, y le chistó: _¿Cuál era?_

Claro está, que su hermano menor estaba en las mismas que él.

-No _shé_ \- aseguró Kurama, inflando un cachete- Te pasa por no prestar atención-

-¡T-Tú tampoco!- le aseguró Shukaku- ¡S-Son!-miró al mapache, que alzó los hombros- ¡Soy el mayor, ayúdenme!-suplicó, haciéndome sonreír nervioso al recordarme como, de pequeños, Hamura me decía algo parecido, solo que cambiaba el hecho de que yo, como el hermano mayor, debía ayudar al menor.

-Viejo- le dijeron al mismo tiempo el zorro y el mono, sorprendiéndome un poco al ver lo rápido que eran para decir palabras con una intención _hiriente_.

Tal vez era parte de la naturaleza del _Jubi_ … o les di un orgullo más grande que su tamaño…

-¡MALOS!- y, antes de que me levantara para impedirlo, Shukaku se abalanzó a Son Goku y a Kurama, comenzando los tres a tirarse las colas o las orejas, rodando un poco por el césped.

-¿Por qué se pelean?- me preguntó Chomei, curioso, a lo que le acaricié la nariz, haciéndolo sonreír.

-Expresan de esa forma su descontento mediante acciones y palabras _hirientes_ \- le aseguré.

-¿Cómo podemos llamar a los que se expresan así?- me preguntó Kokuo, curiosa, moviendo inconscientemente sus colas.

-Mm… Deben tener en cuenta que sus tres hermanos han estado _desatentos_ a la clase- les mencioné.

-Desatento… Significaba _no poner atención_ , ¿verdad?- preguntó Gyuki, a lo que asentí, haciéndolo sonreír.

-¿Qué son ahora?- Isobu observó como sus hermanos continuaban con sus infantiles tirones de cola.

-¿Se dice _escandalosos?_ \- murmuró Matatabi, pensativa.

-En efecto: son _aquellos que, en un ambiente tranquilo, llaman la atención de manera intencionada o no, siendo esto por medio de ruido, gritos, o algún otro sonido molesto_ \- le expliqué- Bien hecho, Matatabi. Veo que has memorizado las palabras que les dejé en el pergamino-

Ante eso, la gata de fuego sonrió, orgullosa de sí misma.

-Entonces… ¿Ellos son _molestos_?-preguntó curiosa Saiken, indicando con una de sus colas la bola de humo que representaba a sus hermanos.

-Bueno… Eso aún tiene que verse- admití, acariciando mi barba.

-Mm…- meditaron los seis _Biju_ , quienes se agacharon a tiempo cuando Kurama voló cerca de ellos tras ser lanzado por Son Goku, cayendo de cara contra uno de los enormes árboles que componían el bosque, para caer semi-consciente al césped.

Suspiré.

-¡JAJAJAJAJA!- se rió divertido Son, encima de Shukaku, quien estaba en el mismo estado que su hermano menor- ¡GANÉ! ¡GANÉ!-

-¡Eso estuvo mal!- le aseguró Isobu-

-¡Soy el mejor!- lo ignoró Son, fastidiando a la joven tortuga.

-¡Baja! ¡Son! ¡Pesas!- pataleó Shukaku, lloriqueando, siendo ignorado por su hermano menor.

-…- Matatabi miró un rato a su hermano de cuatro colas, mientras yo suspiraba y negaba- Padre, ¿pueden ser sinónimos _Son Goku-kun_ y _escandaloso?_ \- me preguntó.

-… Sí quieres verlo de esa forma… Sí- admití, sonriendo incómodo.

-¡¿EH?!-se ofendió el monito.

Entonces, todos nos sobresaltamos cuando Kurama comenzó a llorar.

-¡D-Duele…! ¡Duele…!- gemía el zorro, tapándose la nariz.

-¡¿Ves?! ¡Escandaloso!- le señaló Isobu a Son, mientras los demás _Biju_ y yo nos acercábamos al pequeño.

-Kurama, no llores- le pidió Gyuki a su hermano menor, quien gemía y tapaba su nariz, con sus orejas gachas.

-Duele…-

- _Malo_ es sinónimo de _Son Goku_ \- sentenció Kokuo.

-¡¿EH?!- se ofendió más su hermano.

-Solo tú haces llorar a los pequeños- le aseguró Shukaku, a lo que el mono infló los cachetes, amurrado.

-Me duele mucho… Duele…- gimió Kurama, mientras Gyuki le sobaba el lomo, preocupado, demostrando que había aprendido a controlar mejor el movimiento de su mano.

Desde que comenzaron a hablar correctamente, los movimientos de los nueve se volvieron más _fluidos_ , ya que, al saber interactuar verbalmente con el otro, les hacía ser más conscientes de la realidad en la que vivían.

Kurama cerró los ojos, bajando sus orejas, sin dejar de gemir.

-Déjame ver, Kurama- le pedí a mi hijo, quien me miró con sus inocentes ojos rojos, y negó- Vamos, no tengas miedo- le sonreí.

Kurama gimió asustado, pero, confiando en mis palabras, terminó por levantar sus esponjosas patitas de su nariz, para mostrar que la causa de su llanto y dolor era una astilla en la punta de su nariz.

No pude evitar parpadear, algo sorprendido de que esa pequeñez le causara el llanto a mi pequeño, tanto así que ignoré como los ocho _Biju_ a nuestro lado demostraban su sorpresa cayéndose de espalda.

-¡ESO NO PUEDE HACERTE DAÑOOOO!-pataleó Son, sobresaltando a Kurama.

-M-Me arde…- gimió el zorrito, bajando sus largas orejas.

-¡JUAJUAJUA! ¡Eres un llorón! ¡Un llorón!- Shukaku se tiró al piso, riéndose.

-E-Eso puede doler mucho…- intentó defenderlo Saiken, aunque Matatabi y Kokuo negaron con la cabeza, al igual que Chomei e Isobu, deprimiéndola un poco.

-Kurama es sinónimo de _escandaloso_ \- sentenció Matatabi.

Al ver como sus hermanos se mofaban de diferentes formas, y el hecho de que Gyuki suspirara rascándose la cabeza, Kurama, avergonzado de sí mismo y su sensibilidad, se tapó la nariz, gimiendo.

Observé en silencio las reacciones de los _Biju_ , por lo que negué con la cabeza, tomando la atención de los ocho hermanos.

-No se burlen- les pedí- No se rían del sufrimiento de uno de ustedes. Son hermanos, y, aunque para ustedes un dolor sea visto en menos, no significa que sea igual para el resto- aseguré, a lo que los hermanos bajaron la cabeza, avergonzados.

Kurama cerró los ojos, avergonzado, gimiendo.

Le sonreí, y le acaricié las patitas, tomando su atención.

-Vamos, Kurama. Te duele mucho, ¿verdad?-le pregunté, a lo que él asintió, con sus labios negros temblando- Confía en mi- le sonreí.

Kurama asintió tímidamente, y bajó sus patas, por lo que toqué la astilla con mi bastón, haciéndola desaparecer, para sorpresa del zorro y sus hermanos.

El pequeño miró su nariz intacta, sorprendido. Se sentó, sin dejar de mirar la punta de su hocico, y me miró.

-Papi… - murmuró sonrojado, a lo que sonreí.

-Llorón- tosió Shukaku, haciéndome suspirar.

-¡N-No lo soy!- pataleó Kurama.

-¡Nos regañan por tu culpa, llorón!- aseguró el mapache, cruzándose de brazos.

-¡NOP!- el zorro chocó nariz con su hermano mayor- ¡Nos regañan porque eres malo por no contestarle a papá!-

-¡N-No es cierto!-

-¡SHI!-

Negué con la cabeza.

Realmente… Kurama y Shukaku resultaron ser demasiado orgullosos, al igual que Son…

Tomó mi atención el sentir una presencia externa, por lo que miré al cielo, haciendo que Matatabi, Gyuki y Kokuo, de la curiosidad, me imitaran.

Entrecerré los ojos, hasta notar como se acercaba volando elegantemente el búho mensajero que había enviado a mi hogar exactamente hace una semana. De seguro, con la contestación de Asura e Indra, o tal vez Hamura.

-¿Q-Qué es…?- se sorprendió Gyuki, quien no tenía conocimiento de lo que era un _búho_.

Los demás _Biju_ también se fijaron en el curioso invitado, e incluso Kurama y Shukaku.

Extendí mi brazo para que el búho se posara en él, pero, lo que jamás me esperé, es que mi hija Matatabi, velozmente, se abalanzara al ave, y, además de darle el susto de su vida, literalmente… lo _zampara…_

La felina de fuego aterrizó, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, con sus mejillas infladas al tener en su interior a mi búho mensajero…

-M-Matatabi…- intenté llamarla…

-¡Guau! ¡Lo agarraste rápidamente!- se sorprendió Isobu, a lo que la felina asintió, contenta.

-¿Qué criatura es?- preguntó curioso Chomei.

-¿Qué tal sabe?- preguntó Son.

Pero la gata de fuego no le respondió a su hermano, ya que mi búho, al parecer, comenzó a arañar su mejilla, o tal vez picotear su lengua, por lo que ella escupió a mi pobre mensajero, lamentablemente en dirección a Kokuo, chocando con ella.

-¡¿E-EH?!- mi hija, nerviosa al no ver nada por tener a mi compañero en su rostro, retrocedió y sacudió su cabeza, lanzando al búho contra un árbol, del cual resbaló y cayó al piso.

-Guau…- parpadeo Kurama, sorprendido, mientras yo me acercaba al búho.

-¿Estás bien?- levanté con cuidado a mi mareado amigo, ignorando la baba que lo llenaba.

Claro está que, cuando se recuperó, me ululó fuertemente, indignado.

-Discúlpalos, son… niños- le aseguré, a lo que el ave miró a las enormes criaturas, que nos miraban curiosos, para mirarme fastidiado…

De seguro pensaba que era una broma de muy mal gusto, porque simplemente levantó su pata, mostrando el mensaje que traía. Lo tomé, y él, simplemente, desapareció en una bola de humo, sobresaltando a mis hijos, que retrocedieron de la sorpresa.

Suspiré, sin siquiera atreverme a abrir el pergamino.

-Matatabi, no debes morder o ingerir algo que te sea desconocido, y menos si ves que está _vivo_ \- le advertí, haciendo que mi hija mayor bajara sus orejas.

-Lo siento, papá- se disculpó conmigo, sin darse cuenta que Shukaku, Son Goku y Kurama se reían por lo bajo, haciéndome suspirar.

-¿Qué es eso?- Saiken se me acercó, mirando curiosa el pergamino en mis arrugadas manos.

-Es una _carta_ , o _mensaje_ \- le expliqué.

-¿Podemos verla?- preguntó curioso Gyuki, haciéndome sonreír.

-Prometo que aprenderán a leer y escribir- le aseguré, abriendo el pergamino…

Fruncí el ceño al leer su contenido…

Era de Hamura, informándome que, como ya pasó la semana, Indra y Asura, preocupados por mí, habían emprendido mi búsqueda, comenzando por este bosque…

Volví a fruncir el ceño, y miré a mis nueves hijos, quienes parpadearon, curiosos.

-¿Qué _pashó_ , papi?- preguntó Kurama, curioso.

-… Tendremos… visitas…- aseguré, sin saber si sería correcto, o demasiado pronto que los _Biju_ conocieran a sus dos hermanos humanos… Y ellos a sus nuevos hermanos…

Suspiré, sin poder evitar pensar que la _paternidad_ , desde cualquier punto de vista… Era complicada…

* * *

 _ **Jejeje, como habrán visto, tuvimos un pequeño lapso de tiempo en el fic^^. Ahora los Biju saben hablar casi correctamente, pero aun les faltan mucho que aprender y conocer.**_

 _ **Hice corto este capitulo por mi tiempo, [sorry^^'] pero espero que les haya gustado^^.**_

zardX _ **, sí leí tu comentario, no te preocupes^^'**_

 ** _No te preocupes,_** Astron, ** _planeó responder varias dudas [como lo sucedido entre Natsumi y el hijo del Daimyo, y creo que podría escribir de Hiromi y Gyuki^^]_**

 ** _-Mm...-_**

 ** _-O-Oye, Hagoromo, ¿n-no sigues ofendido porque en la despedida anterior te confundí con Hamura, o si?- miré al anciano, quien suspiró._**

 ** _-No, está bien. Estabas cansada y no te diste cuenta de lo que escribías. Además, Hamura y yo, aunque seamos hermanos, seguimos teniendo nuestras "diferencias"- me aseguró el anciano, haciéndome suspirar de alivio._**

 ** _-¿Qué diferencias...?- lo quedó mirando Hamura, algo ofendido- No soy un pervertido o algo así-_**

 ** _-Bueno, con el relleno actual de Naruto, creo que muchos se han dado cuenta que eres "diferente" a Hagoromo, sí o sí- le sonreí, aunque el peliblanco hizo una mueca, ofendido- En fin, saluda a_** Bridget ** _^^._**

 ** _-S-Sí... Mando saludos de parte de todos... y no soy pervertido¬¬'-asegura Hamura^^'_**

¡Luisanna Suarez, _**te mando saludos desde Chile^^!-**_

 _ **-¿Un adelanto,**_ oristrong _ **? Mm... No sé^^'. Aun tengo mucho que pensar [PD-PD-PD-PD^^']**_

 _-_ Janshin _ **¿Si**_ ** _ **H** ima conociera a Kurama bebé? Pues se lo lleva para la casa para ella solamente^^' [siendo honesta, pensando en ese tipo de cosas, aseguro que, si Natsumi y Kurama se hubieran conocido como cachorros, hubieran tenido una hermosa y divertida amistad^^] [y espero que estés bien después de tanto abrazo^^']_**

 ** _Bueno, lectores, espero les haya gustado este pequeño capitulo, y vengo a dar dos avisos._**

 ** _N°1: subí un One-shot especial, centrado en un día cualquiera de Kurama cuidando a sus cachorros, espero les guste^^._**

 ** _N°2: Premios NarutoFanfics me informó que van a entrevistar a los autores, y me pidieron entrevistarme^^'. Así que acepté, y me contaron que las preguntas que me harán serán dadas por los lectores que las escriban en la página de Facebook^^. Así que, bueno, los que quieran participar, vayan a la pagina^^ ¡Me gustaría saber qué cosas me quieren preguntar^^!_**

 ** _En fin^^ ¡Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar^^!_**

 ** _PD: recuerden que en Julio podré regresar para hacer los dibujos que he pospuesto, además de escribir con mayor rapidez T-T ¡Paciencia, queridos lectores, y mandenme buena vibra, que el viernes tengo una prueba oral ToT!_**

 ** _PD2: ¡Vayan a leer "La rutina de siempre", el One-Shot dedicado a la vida de padres de Natsumi y Kurama *es corto, pero espero les guste^^*_**

 ** _¡Nos leemos^^!_**


	5. Encuentros

_**Encuentros.**_

* * *

-¡¿EEEEEEHHHHHHHHH?!- me miraron asombrados Shukaku, Isobu, Son Goku, Saiken y Kurama, mientras Matatabi, Chomei, Kokuo y Gyuki se miraban, nerviosos.

Debí esperar una reacción de ese tipo ante la noticia de que tendríamos visitas…

-Escuchen, hijos…-intenté hacerme escuchar, puesto que los _Bijus_ expresaban su nerviosismo hablando entre ellos, escandalizados- Sé que esto es repentino, pero, por ahora, lo mejor será que se oculten solos en el bosque mientras yo…-

-¡¿I-Irnos al bosque…?!- exclamó atónito Isobu, nervioso.

-¡¿S-S-SO-SOLOS?!- tartamudeó Kurama, con su pelaje esponjoso bastante erizado.

-¿N-Nos vas a-a dejar…?- se entristeció Gyuki, a punto de llorar, por lo que negué.

-Escucha, Gyuki…- intenté calmarlo…

-¡NO QUEREMOOOOOOOOOOS!- Shukaku y Kurama se me abalanzaron, agarrándome con sus

enormes patas, en un intento de evitar que yo _huyera_ , o algo por el estilo.

-C-Cálmense- les pedí, sin evitar suspirar al ver como ambos hermanos lloraban de una forma exagerada, muy parecida a la forma en que lloraba Hamura de pequeño…

-¡PE-PEROOOO!- gimió Kurama, sin dejar de llorar, hasta que mi mano acarició su nariz, tomando su atención.

-No lloren y confíen en mí- le pedí, sonriendo, haciéndolo parpadear- Shukaku, tú también- acaricié la frente del joven mapache, haciendo que me mirara, moviendo sus orejas azules...

-P-Papá… ¿Q-Qué pasa?- Matatabi se me acercó, nerviosa.

-Escúchenme, los nueve- les pedí, logrando tomar la atención de los nueve nerviosos _Biju_ \- La existencia de todos ustedes aún es un secreto para el mundo. Temo que, sí se llegaran a descubrir de forma espontánea al menos uno de vosotros, podría provocarles algún daño- les aseguré, haciendo que los hermanos se miraran, nerviosos y asustados- Por eso, les pido que confíen en mí. Ocúltense en el bosque, mientras me encargo de la situación- les pedí, sonriendo para calmarlos.

-P-Pero… Pero el bosque…- Isobu miró el panorama detrás suyo, muy nervioso.

Sus hermanos lo imitaron. Shukaku tragó saliva, mientras Son Goku jugaba con sus dedos, nervioso, Kurama bajó las orejas, gimiendo, y Saiken bajó su cabeza.

No pude evitar sonreír, ya que ninguno de los _Biju_ había caminado en el bosque sin mi compañía, por lo que el pedirles que lo hicieran los ponía en un reto que no habían esperado afrontar.

-No están solos- les aseguré, haciendo que me miraran- Cada uno tiene a ocho hermanos que lo apoyan-les sonreí, sorprendiéndolos- Y no me iré para siempre. Les prometo que regresaré pronto-

-P-Padre…- murmuró Kokuo, nerviosa. Yo le sonreí, por lo que ella, como los demás, asintió.

-Estarán bien. Quiero que caminen hacia donde apunta el sol- señalé con mi bastón el este, haciendo que mis hijos miraran la dirección- Hay un lago junto a una catarata. Quédense ahí-

Los _Biju_ me miraron, curiosos.

-¿Qué es una _catarata?_ \- preguntó Chomei, parpadeando.

No pude evitar sonreír.

-Lo sabrán cuando la vean- le aseguré, dejándolo confundido- Ahora, vayan- les pedí, comenzando a caminar lejos de ellos, hasta notar que Kurama, Chomei y Saiken me seguían- Niños…- los miré, deteniéndome.

-P-P-Pero…- tartamudeó Kurama, bajando sus orejas.

-Shukaku, Matatabi. ¿Puedo encargarles a sus hermanos menores?- les pedí, haciendo que los dos mayores se miraran nerviosos, para después asentir, más seguros.

-Cuente con ello- me aseguró mi hija, haciéndome sonreír.

-¡Vámonos!- exclamó Shukaku, empujando a Chomei, Kurama y a Saiken- ¡A la _catarala!_ -ordenó.

-¡B-Bien! ¡N-No tengo miedo!- aseguró Son, siguiéndolos junto a Isobu, Kokuo y Gyuki.

-N-Nos vemos- se despidió de mi Matatabi, siguiendo a sus hermanos.

Sonreí, y los vi irse, hasta que sus siluetas fueron ocultas por aquellos árboles más grandes que ellos.

No pude evitar sentir un malestar al ver a mis nueve hijos alejarse de mí, pero me conformé recordando que sería por un corto lapso de tiempo.

Con ese pensamiento tranquilizándome, comencé a caminar en la dirección contraria al de los _Biju,_ para así poder encontrarme con mis otros dos hijos…

Mi trayecto fue calmado y tranquilo. No debía esforzarme mucho, puesto que mi cuerpo aún se acostumbraba a la ausencia del _chakra_ del _Jubi_ en su interior.

Después de caminar por un determinado tiempo, me detuve al escuchar unas voces cerca…

-… Es en serio, Indra. En vez de _"Bosque Sagrado"_ , padre debería llamarlo _"Bosque Agrandado"_ \- escuché la voz de mi hijo menor, Asura.

Entrecerré los ojos, y me incliné un poco, para después sonreír al ver caminando, entre los enormes árboles, a Indra y Asura, mis hijos… Mis primeros hijos.

-Solo mira estos árboles- mi hijo menor, Asura, señaló hacia arriba- No puedo ni siquiera alcanzar ver las copas. ¡Los arbustos son más grandes que nosotros, y hasta los ríos parecen lagos!- movió los brazos arriba abajo, queriendo tomar la atención de mi otro hijo.

-El nombre proviene de la importancia que tiene este lugar para nuestra gente, y para nuestro padre- le recordó Indra, mi hijo mayor.

-Sí, pero… ¿Cuál es?- le preguntó Asura, pero Indra no contestó, porque acababa de percatarse de mi presencia, deteniéndose y que su hermano chocara con él, fastidiándolo.

-Padre está cerca…- Indra miró para todos lados, hasta verme, por lo que sonreí, sin poder evitar sentirme feliz al ver cómo fue capaz de sentir mi presencia- ¡Padre!- se me acercó.

-¡AH! ¡P-Padre!- Asura se sobresaltó al verme y, al igual que su hermano, se acercó a mí.

Ambos hermanos se arrodillaron frente a mí en señal de respeto.

-Indra, Asura. Bienvenidos- los saludé, sonriendo levemente, contento de verlos.

-Padre, disculpe el haber venido sin su permiso- Indra me miró, serio- Pero ya ha pasado la semana en la que usted estaría ausente, por lo que decidimos emprender su búsqueda-

-Aunque Hamura-ojisama nos dijo que no era necesario-tosió Asura, tomando de inmediato la atención de Indra, quien se fastidió y avergonzó un poco por eso.

-Está bien- aseguré, comprendiendo los sentimientos del mayor de mis hijos-Mandé aquel mensaje, explicando el tiempo en el que estaría ausente, para que tuvieran una noción del momento en que regresaría- expliqué, sorprendiéndolos un poco- Y aunque estuvo en mis expectativas que comenzarían mi búsqueda si no regresaba en el plazo brindado, no puedo negar que me reconforta el verlos- admití, sonriendo.

Mis palabras fueron suficiente para que mis hijos sonrieran, aunque Inari miró de manera algo altanera a Asura, indicándole con ese gesto que su decisión de ir en mi búsqueda fue la correcta. Eso ofendió un poco a mi joven hijo.

-Pero, padre, ¿podemos saber la razón de su ausencia?- me preguntó Inari, ignorando los murmullos por lo bajo de su hermano.

-La primera pregunta que me haces, la cual es la más común en estos casos, es la que tiene mayor dificultad-admití, sonriendo levemente, acariciando mi barba.

Aún estaba algo indeciso con esto… Mis hijos eran conscientes de la existencia del _Jubi_ , y que este había estado sellado… pero no sabían _dónde_ …

Fruncí levemente el ceño, meditando si era el momento para contarles…

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El grito de Matatabi fue suficientemente alto para que, desde donde estábamos, lo escucháramos con claridad.

-¡¿QUÉ FUE ESO?!- Asura se levantó de un salto, mientras Indra se levantaba, alerta.

Me voltee, sorprendido de que mi hija mayor hubiera gritado, comprendiendo que algo había pasado.

-¡Iré a revisar!- me informó Indra.

-¡Espera…!- miré a mi lado, pero mi hijo mayor ya había desaparecido.

-¡I-Iré por él!- me avisó Asura, pero negué.

-Quédate a mi lado- le pedí, haciendo aparecer una esfera de cristal en mi arrugada mano, para así poder utilizar el _Tomegame no jutsu._

Canalicé una milésima cantidad de mi _chakra_ en ese artefacto frente a mi sorprendido hijo, logrando visualizar en él la situación de mi hija.

Fruncí el ceño al presenciar que ella estaba inconsciente, encima de un desmayado Chomei…

-¡Ah! ¡¿Un gato?! ¡¿Y qué es eso?!- Asura comenzó a mirar desde diferentes ángulos mi esfera de cristal- ¡¿Una oruga?!-

" _¿Qué fue lo que ha pasado?"_ miré serio la situación de mis dos pequeños hijos, y mis ojos morados se posaron en la ruta que les había indicado a los _Biju_.

-Asura, andando- le dije, comenzando a caminar.

-¡S-Sí!- asintió mi hijo, siguiendo mis pasos…

* * *

Los _Biju_ caminaban por el bosque, sin poder evitar mirar para todos lados, sintiendo algo de temor y nerviosismo por la ausencia del _Sabio_.

Kurama tragó saliva, con las orejas gachas, extrañando mucho a su padre… No le gustaba separarse de él…

-¡BHUUUUU!-le gritó Son Goku en la oreja, dándole tal susto que el zorrito dio un salto, erizando todo su pelaje, y fue de inmediato a ocultarse detrás de Gyuki, lloriqueando.

-¡T-Tranquilo, Kurama!- lo consoló el pulpo, ya que el zorro gemía, con las orejas gachas-¡Son!- se enfadó, mientras su hermano mayor se reía a carcajada limpia.

-¡Pero solo míralo…!- se rió Son, señalando a Kurama, quien se asomó por el hombro de Gyuki, con las orejas gachas y los ojos llorosos- ¡Es un cobarde…!- sentenció, hasta darse cuenta que su _broma_ no solo afectó a su hermano menor, sino que también al resto…

Al escuchar su grito, Saiken de la impresión había caído de cara al piso, Isobu se ocultó dentro de su caparazón, Shukaku formó una esfera de arena de su tamaño, ocultándose dentro, Chomei se había desmayado, Kokuo enterró la cabeza en el piso por miedo… ¿y dónde estaba Matatabi…?

-¿Eh? ¡Matatabi!- llamó Son, mirando para todos lados al igual que Gyuki, hasta que este miró hacia arriba.

-¡¿M-Matatabi?!- parpadeó el pulpo, observando como su hermana mayor estaba boca abajo, con sus garras clavadas en la rama de uno de los enormes arboles del lugar, con su pelaje de fuego estático, temblando bastante.

-¡JUAJUAJUAJUA!- Son Goku se tiró al piso, sacudiendo sus pies mientras se abrazaba el estómago, llegando a llorar de risa.

- **¡SON GOKU!-** Kokuo desenterró su cabeza del piso, sumamente enfadada y avergonzada.

-¡ESO NO FUE DIVERTIDO!- aseguró Isobu, sacando solo su cabeza del caparazón, mientras Gyuki ayudaba a Saiken a pararse y Kurama, curioso, le daba toquecitos a Chomei, quien seguía _fuera de servicio_.

-¡EN LO ABSOLUTO!- gruñó Shukaku, abriendo una apertura en la esfera de arena, intentando salir de ella.

-¡MÍRATE! ¡ESTÁS TAN GORDO QUE NO PUEDES SALIR!- se reía Son, hasta que Shukaku le arrojó toda esa arena encima, enterrándolo.

Kurama y Saiken parpadearon, y comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo, divertidos, mientras Gyuki y Kokuo negaban con la cabeza, e Isobu sacaba sus patas del caparazón, aun algo asustado.

-¡SHUKAKU!- Son emergió, enfurecido, pero comenzó a toser al tragarse un poco de arena.

-¡JUAJUA! ¡ESO SI ES DIVERTIDO!- se burló el mapache.

-¡¿QUIERES PELEA?!- el mono comenzó a chocar cabeza con su hermano mayor.

-¡ESA ES MI PREGUNTA!- gruñó Shukaku.

-C-Cálmense- pidió Saiken, a lo que Kokuo suspiró.

-Gyuki- llamó Kurama, tomando la atención de su hermano, quien había intentado despertar a Chomei- La gata sigue arriba- apuntó arriba, por lo que el resto levantó la mirada, para ver aun a Matatabi aferrada con sus garras a la rama de aquel enorme árbol.

-¡Matatabi! ¡Solo fue una broma de Son!- le avisó Kokuo, mientras Gyuki se rascaba la mejilla, algo incómodo con la situación.

-S-Sí…- asintió estáticamente la gata de dos colas.

-¡Baja!- sonrió Saiken.

-… N-No… puedo…-

-… ¿Eh?- Gyuki, Kurama, Kokuo, Isobu y Saiken parpadearon.

-N-No sé c-cómo ba-bajar de aquí…- admitió Matatabi, sumamente avergonzada, con sus orejas gachas.

-¡BHUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!- Son se tapó la boca por la risa que le dio, hasta que Shukaku comenzó a zarandearlo con fuerza.

-¡DISCÚLPATE AHORA!- exigió el mapache.

-¡NO QUIERO~!- se burló el mono, haciendo gestos burlescos.

- **Discúlpate o te acuso con papá** \- amenazó Shukaku.

Eso hizo que el monito se quedara de piedra.

-¡N-NO TE ATREVERÍAS!- aseguró, sudando a mares.

-Vaya, Son tiene miedo~- Isobu no pudo evitar burlarse de su hermano mayor, avergonzándolo.

-Bueno, papá nunca nos ha regañado…- recordó Saiken.

-A mí no me gustaría que me regañara- admitió Kokuo, moviendo con su pezuña al inconsciente Chomei, en un intento de que despertara.

-Mm…- sonrió Shukaku, soltando al asustado mono y sonriendo con sorna- ¡SI LO HARÉ~! ¡Y te van a regañar~!-sentenció, descolocándolo.

-¡NO QUIERO ESO!- pataleó Son Goku, mientras Kurama se reía por lo bajo- ¡TU CÁLLATE!- le rugió, a lo que el zorrito se ocultó detrás de Gyuki.

-Vamos, vamos- el pulpo le acarició la cabeza a su hermano menor- Sabes que Son es así cuando se enoja-

-Es un ruidoso- aseguró Kurama, inflando una mejilla, ofendido, haciendo sonreír a Gyuki.

El pequeño de los nueve, aunque era algo temeroso y hasta sensible, tenía un **orgullo** demasiado grande para su cuerpo… y eso que eran bastante grandes…

-E-Este…- llamó Saiken, tomando la atención del mono y del mapache- ¿Ayudamos a Matatabi?- pidió, nerviosa por su hermana mayor.

- _¡BHA!_ \- Son Goku se dio media vuelta, haciéndose el ofendido- ¡Que Shukaku se encargue! ¡¿No está _encargado_ de nosotros?!-señaló, formando comillas con los dedos.

-¡¿Te burlas de mí?!- se ofendió el mapache.

-¡Te aprovechas que el viejo te dejó a cargo!-sentenció Son.

-¡A mí y a Matatabi!-

-¡TE APROVECHAS!-

Y siguieron chocando cabeza entre ellos.

-… Ruidosos- murmuró Kurama, aun detrás de Gyuki, quien sonrió con una gota en la cabeza.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?- suspiró Isobu, mirando como Chomei comenzaba a abrir los ojos, recuperando el conocimiento.

-¡Matatabi! ¿Segura que no puedes bajar?- le preguntó Kokuo, algo preocupada.

-P-Podría intentarlo…- admitió Matatabi, un poco más calmada.

Entonces, la gatita sintió un leve cosquilleo entre sus patas, por lo que levantó la mirada, para presenciar a una pequeña criatura de cuerpo gordo y ocho patas largas y peludas, mirándola con la misma cantidad de ojos, encima de una de sus patas…

Matatabi parpadeó, al principio sorprendida, pero después vio aterrada a aquella _criatura_ …

-¡KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- del susto, sacudió sus patas, pero se soltó y cayó encima de Chomei, sobresaltando a los siete _Biju_ , de tal forma que estos echaron a correr en diferentes direcciones, dejándolos solos…

Chomei cayó nuevamente inconsciente, con la mareada, asustada y desmayada Matatabi encima, con sus ojos dando vueltas y vueltas.

La araña, parada en la rama del enorme árbol, observó curiosa a aquella criatura de pelaje cálido, para después alejarse, continuando con su quehacer…

* * *

Kurama corría por los árboles, sumamente asustado de lo ocurrido anteriormente, hasta que, distraído al mirar hacia atrás, se enredó con sus nueve colas, comenzando a rodar colina abajo, chocando de cara contra uno de los enormes árboles, haciendo que este se sacudiera con algo de fuerza.

El zorrito resbaló por el césped, tapando su nariz con sus manitas, sumamente adolorido.

-D-Duele…- gimió, sentándose, sobando su nariz negra- G-Gyuki, ¿qué pasó?- miró para todos lados, en busca de su hermano mayor, para encontrarse solo en medio de aquellos árboles más grande que él-… ¿Eh?-parpadeó, en blanco- ¡¿EH?! ¡¿E-ESTOY SOLITO?!- se asustó, con su esponjoso pelaje erizado, y sus colas levantadas.

Se levantó, mirando para todos lados, notando como lo acongojaba estar tan… solo…

Bajó sus orejas, temeroso.

-G-Gyuki- llamó con débil voz- ¡Gyuki! ¡Shu-Shukaku! ¡Son!- gritó, armándose de valor- _¡Pony!_ ¡I-Isobu! ¡Babosa! ¡Cho-Chomei...! ¡Ga-Gata…!- miró para todos lados, con sus orejas gachas- ¡PAPÁ!-llamó.

Pero no hubo respuesta… Estaba solo…

¿Cómo se metió en semejante lío…?

Bajó sus orejas y se recostó en el césped, tapando su rostro con sus manitas, gimiendo, asustado…

Se detuvo de inmediato al sentir algo que no le gustó en lo absoluto… Levantó la cabeza, mirando para todos lados, sintiendo que sus sentidos estaban poniendo alerta sobre algo… pero, ¿qué?

Se levantó, respirando con dificultad, sudando un poco, mientras sentía que esa presión aumentaba en su pecho, debilitando sus brazos y piernas, haciendo que comenzara a marearse levemente, costándole el distinguir arriba y abajo…

¿Qué era…?

Entonces, distinguió que aquella sensación que le oprimía venía de… ¿una dirección? ¡¿Qué era lo que le pasaba?!

Temblando, asustado, volteó lentamente la cabeza, para ver a un ser humano parado en la rama de uno de los árboles cercanos a él, mirándolo con ojos rojos…

-¡GHA!- asustado por la presencia de aquel ser, se volteó por completo y retrocedió un paso, inclinado.

-… ¿Qué criatura eres?- exigió saber Indra, con su _sharingan_ activado, mientras Kurama lo miraba asustado, con lágrimas en sus ojos- ¿Acaso eres la causa de que mi padre estuviera ausente?-frunció el ceño, asustando más al zorrito.

-¿Q-Quién…?- gimió Kurama, sorprendiendo un poco a Indra- ¿Q-Quién e-eres…?-

-¿Hablas?- murmuró el joven-… Es extraño. Puedo sentir que proviene de ti… Sí…- frunció más el ceño, notando la magnitud de _chakra_ y poder que rodeaba a aquel enorme ser-… Eres una masa de _chakra_ -comprendió, y miró el panorama- No eres el único… Sí, hay unos **ocho** más en el bosque…- puso su mano en la funda de su espada, sacando brevemente el arma, haciendo brillar su hoja.

Kurama, aunque no sabía lo que era aquel objeto, supuso de inmediato que era _peligroso_ , al igual que aquel sujeto de ojos rojos… Tal vez, él era la razón de que sintiera esa presión que le causaba tanto daño…

-Ocho criaturas como tú…- Inari miró a Kurama, que bajó las orejas, más asustado- Nueve en total… Si sabes hablar, me dirás _que_ eres- ordenó, sacando su espada, haciendo que el brillo de esta se reflejara en su rostro.

El zorro se asustó, y, sin poder aguantar más la presión que le provocaba la presencia de aquel humano, dio media vuelta y comenzó a correr por el bosque, queriendo alejarse del extraño…

Indra miró como huía esa criatura de nueve colas. Guardó su espada y comenzó a perseguir al zorro, quien miró de reojo al humano, asustado al darse cuenta que lo seguía…

* * *

Después de caminar por un tramo, Asura y yo llegamos frente a Matatabi y Chomei, apreciando que ambos seguían inconscientes.

-¡G-GRANDE…!- fue lo único que se le ocurrió decir a mi hijo, mientras me acercaba a la gata de fuego, acariciándole la frente- ¡Pa-Padre…! ¡Ellos…! ¡Ellos…!- me intentó hacer la pregunta, levantando sus brazos, aunque ni él mismo podía explicarse.

-Asura, primero respira- le pedí, a lo que él respiró hondo, intentando calmarse- Y, gracias-

-¿Eh? ¿P-Por qué?- mi hijo me miró, sin entender mis palabras.

-Por llamarlos _"ellos"_ , y no _"esto"_ -le sonreí, mirando a Matatabi, quien movió las orejas.

-…- Asura parpadeó, y se rascó la mejilla, aun sin comprender la situación en la que estaba, pero abochornado por mis palabras.

Entonces, mi hija frunció el ceño y movió nuevamente las orejas, abriendo de a poco su ojo verde y amarillo, enfocándome.

-¿Pa…? ¿Padre…?- murmuró Matatabi, algo desorientada.

-Estoy aquí, hija- le sonreí, acariciándole la frente.

-¡¿HABLA?!- se le soltó a Asura, por lo que suspiré.

Era natural la reacción de mi hijo al descubrir la existencia de los _Biju…_ Pero me gustaría que fuese más… _sutil…_

-Matatabi, ¿qué fue lo que les sucedió? ¿Dónde está el resto de tus hermanos?- le pregunté a mi hija, mientras ella se bajaba de mi pobre Chomei, a quien le acaricié la nariz, comprendiendo que costaría que abriera los ojos.

-B-Bueno…- la gata me miró, nerviosa, con sus colas rodeándola, indicando aún más su estado de ánimo.

-¿He-Hermanos…?- habló con un hilo de voz Asura, tomando mi atención y la de Matatabi- Pa-Padre… ¿Hay más que ellos dos?- señaló a la gata, ofendiéndola un poco.

-Papá, ¿quién es?- me preguntó mi hija.

-¡¿C-Cómo que _papá?!_ \- Asura se acercó a la felina, mientras yo me rascaba la mejilla, incómodo con la situación- ¡Padre es **mi padre!** ¡Búscate otro!-

-A-Asura…- me tapé el rostro con mi mano, deseando que mi hijo no hubiera heredado esa actitud tan _sorpresiva_ de su madre…

Matatabi frunció el ceño, y, simplemente, bufó, echando a Asura vapor, ahogándolo.

-¡O-Oye!- tosió mi hijo, haciéndome suspirar- ¡¿Qué actitud es esa…?!-

-Suficiente, suficiente- le di unos golpes en la cabeza con mi bastón, regresándolo a la realidad.

-¡L-Lo siento, padre!- se disculpó sinceramente conmigo, avergonzado- P-Pero…-

-Responderé todas tus preguntas, no lo dudes- le aseguré, acercándome a Matatabi y acariciando su mejilla, haciéndola sonreír- Pero, mientras, evita hacer algún movimiento repentino. Asustarás al resto-le aconsejé.

-… ¿Al resto…?- parpadeó Asura, hasta darse cuenta que nosotros no éramos los únicos en esta zona, puesto que Gyuki, Son Goku, Shukaku, Saiken, Kokuo e Isobu se nos acercaban, algo temerosos.

-¡Padre!- los _Biju_ se alegraron al verme, por lo que se me acercaron, aliviados.

-¡GHA!- Asura fue aplastado por Son Goku, tomando la atención del mono, quien se detuvo, curioso.

-P-Padre…- gimió Isobu, por lo que sonreí y le acaricié la cabeza, comprendiendo que el haber estado solos sin mi por este corto periodo fue una dura prueba para cada uno. Solo llevaban una semana de nacidos, así que eran, prácticamente… _bebés_ que acababan de aprender a hablar…

-¿Ya-Ya pasó el peligro?- preguntó Saiken, nerviosa.

-S-Sí- asintió Matatabi, haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?- les pregunté.

-B-Bueno…- se avergonzó la felina de fuego, extrañándome.

-No fue culpa de Matatabi- me aseguró Kokuo.

-¡Exacto, viejo!- saltó Shukaku- ¡FUE SON!- señaló al mono, haciendo que todos volteáramos, para ver a Son Goku sujetando a Asura con una mano, y tirando de su mejilla con la otra, sumamente curioso.

Esto no me lo esperaba…

-¡SUE-SUÉLTAME!- pataleaba Asura, mientras Son le tiraba la oreja- ¡DUELE!-

-¿Q-Qué es eso?- parpadeó Isobu, sorprendido.

-Woa, se mueve- se sorprendió Saiken.

-¡NO HABLEN COMO SI NO ENTENDIERA!- los calló Asura, sobresaltándolos- ¡¿Y QUIENES SON USTEDES…?! ¡AYAYAYAYAYYYYYY!- mi hijo no pudo terminar su pregunta, puesto que ahora Shukaku le tiraba la oreja, curioso.

-Te pareces mucho al viejo- meditó el mapache de arena, divertido al tirar la nariz de Asura.

-Shukaku, Son Goku, dejen a Asura- les pedí, sobresaltándolos.

-¿Tiene nombre?- parpadeó Kokuo, curiosa, haciendo sentir mal a mi hijo.

-E-Está bien…- murmuró Son, y, de mala gana, depositó a Asura en el césped.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- le pregunté a mi hijo, acercándome a él.

-Pa-Padre… No sé qué pueden ser estas criaturas… pero le aseguro que son muy buenas para hacerme _bullying_ \- me aseguró Asura, llorando por su depresión, haciéndome sonreír, nervioso.

-Mm…- Gyuki, con una mejilla inflada, comenzó a mirar para todos lados, nervioso.

-¿Qué sucede?- le pregunté, notando su preocupación.

-Pa-Padre… Kurama no ha regresado- me contestó, nervioso por su hermano menor.

-Tal vez sigue corriendo. La gata nos dio un gran susto- señaló Son, ofendiendo a Matatabi.

Queriendo verificar lo que dijo mi hijo de cuatro colas, volví a invocar mi esfera de cristal, y, utilizando nuevamente el _Tomegame no jutsu,_ comencé a buscar la ubicación de Kurama, decidiendo ignorar como mis nueve hijos presentes me miraban a mí y al artefacto que sujetaba.

Entonces, cuando el cristal se aclaró, aprecié a Kurama corriendo por uno de los senderos del bosque, perseguido por…

-¡¿INDRA?!- se sorprendió Asura, mientras yo fruncía el ceño, preocupado por el más pequeño de mis hijos.

-¡¿O-Otro humano?!-se sorprendió Isobu.

-¡¿Q-Qué le está haciendo a Kurama?!- se enfureció Son.

-¡KURAMA…!- Gyuki, Shukaku, Matatabi y Kokuo estuvieron a punto de salir corriendo, pero se detuvieron con un gesto de mi mano.

-Soy el padre de todos ustedes, déjenme a mi resolver el problema- les pedí, serio, siendo suficiente mi tono de voz para imponer autoridad entre los _Biju_ , que bajaron la cabeza, preocupados.

" _S-Se ha enojado…"_ Asura tragó saliva, algo temeroso al verme… enojado…

* * *

Kurama seguía corriendo por el bosque, mientras Indra lo perseguía saltando entre las ramas de los enormes árboles.

-¡DE-DÉJAME!- pidió el zorro, mirando a quien lo perseguía.

-Una existencia como tu es bastante preocupante- aseguró el joven, preparando su espada, la cual comenzó a emanar electricidad, para terror del _Biju_ \- Por eso tendré que asegurarme que no seas un peligro- sentenció, y sacudió su arma, lanzando un rayo hacia el zorro, quien derrapó, provocando que la técnica chocara contra unos arbustos, provocando tal explosión que fue lanzado a unos metros, algo chamuscado.

-A-Ay…- gimió Kurama, con las orejas gachas, intentando levantarse, pero desistió al sentir dolor en su pata trasera, que estaba algo quemada- Pa-Papá…- comenzó a llorar de miedo.

El _Biju_ se asustó cuando Indra aterrizó a unos metros detrás de él, delante de las llamas que carcomían los arbustos.

-Ahora, habla, bestia- ordenó Indra, mirando con sus ojos rojos al aterrado cachorro- **¿Qué eres?** -exigió saber, dando un paso al frente.

Kurama se quedó sin habla, sintiendo que esa presión en el pecho volvía a lastimarlo… ¿Qué era eso que emanaba ese humano…? Podía sentir que de él salía aquello que le acortaba la respiración… que le aterrorizaba…

¡NO LO ENTENDÍA…! ¡TENÍA MIEDO!

Sin poder aguantar más la presión, Kurama se levantó a duras penas y comenzó a correr a tropezones, queriendo alejarse del origen de aquella presión…

-Para tu tamaño, esperaba algo más feroz- murmuró Indra, con su _sharingan_ activo.

El joven volvió a preparar su arma y se abalanzó al _Biju_ , quien miró de reojo al momento en que Indra se le aproximaba…

- **¡INDRA!-**

* * *

Había corrido en la dirección que me indicó el _Tomegame no jutsu,_ solo, porque temía que Indra, al ver a más _Biju_ , realizara un acto en contra de ellos que podría dañarlos.

Levanté la mirada al sentir una explosión a unos metros, por lo que apresuré mi paso, para encontrarme con una escena que… me conmocionó…

Kurama corría apenas, con su patita quemada, queriendo alejarse de Indra, quien, frente al fuego que él mismo provocó, se abalanzó al _Biju_ , con la intención de _incapacitarlo_ …

El ver tan asustado a Kurama, a mi pequeño… me enfureció… Un sentimiento que hacía mucho tiempo no florecía en mi viejo corazón…

- **¡INDRA!** \- golpeé la punta de mi bastón al piso, siendo suficiente para crear una onda que detuvo a mi hijo mayor, y que hizo que, de la impresión, mi hijo menor cayera al piso, nervioso.

Indra se incorporó, y me miró, sorprendido. Cuando notó que mi rostro demostraba ira, desactivó el _sharingan_.

-Pa-Padre- el joven se me acercó, mientras Kurama se acurrucaba en el piso, asustado, cansado, incapaz de correr más.

-¿Cuál es el significado de esto?- le pregunté con severidad, mientras él se arrodillaba frente a mí.

-Sí, padre. Encontré a esta criatura corriendo por el bosque- Indra miró de reojo a _Biju_ , quien temblaba de miedo, con los ojos fuertemente cerrados- Detecto otras ocho fuentes parecidas, pero la magnitud de esas no se compara con esta- aseguró- Al parecer, tiene la capacidad de hablar, así que planeaba interrogarla, pero huyó, por lo que me vi obligado a usar la fuerza- sentenció, serio.

- _Fuerza_ que está dañando este bosque. Nuestro _"Bosque Sagrado"_ \- le señalé, apuntando con mi bastón la zona que estaba siendo víctima del fuego de mi hijo, quien bajó la mirada, frunciendo levemente el ceño- Indra, en tu situación, considero que son normales las decisiones que has tomado, pero, aun así, si viste que esta _criatura_ puede _hablar_ al pedirte que lo dejes tranquilo, también debiste ver sus _lágrimas_ y su _sufrimiento_ \- sentencié, sorprendiéndolo un poco- No todos los seres que se comunican con nosotros pueden comprender lo que son los sentimientos, pero eso no significa que no todos los seres vivos no sientan como nosotros. Esta criatura… Él siente al igual que tú, por eso huía de ti. Eres desconocido para él, y tu fuerza lo abrumó… Obraste precipitadamente-le aseguré, serio.

-… Padre, yo…- murmuró Indra, sin mirarme…

Él siempre, cada vez que quería decirme algo, pero prefería callar, desviaba sus ojos de los míos…

Suspiré, decidiendo calmarme, puesto que ni mi cuerpo ni mi corazón estaban en las condiciones para soportar situaciones como esta.

-Indra, cura al bosque- le pedí, serio.

-¡Sí!- asintió mi hijo mayor, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la zona quemada, comenzando a invocar una técnica de agua para apagar el fuego.

Lo miré trabajar, y me caminé hacia Kurama, quien seguía acurrucado y con los ojos fuertemente cerrados, temeroso.

-¡Kurama!- lo llamé, acercándome a él, y me percaté, para mi sorpresa, que la herida en su pata había sanado…

Poderes curativos, al igual que el _Jubi_ …

Al escuchar mi voz llamándolo, el zorrito movió sus orejas, y, de a poco, abrió sus ojos rojos, que brillaban más de lo normal, con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas.

-¿Pa…? ¿Papi…?- gimió Kurama, sumamente aliviado de verme.

El ver su estado rompió mi viejo corazón…

-Ay, Kurama…- le acaricié la mejilla, mientras él gemía, asustado.

-Pa-Papi…- gimió el zorro, aceptando mis caricias- Papito… Me duele un poco el pecho…-

-Lo sé, lo sé…- suspiré con pesar, abrazando el hocico de mi pequeño hijo, comprendiendo que Kurama, a tan temprana edad… había presenciado lo que yo tanto temía que viera…

La oscuridad humana…

A causa de los poderes que le concedí, Kurama era el único capaz de detectar los sentimientos oscuros de los humanos, y eso era, precisamente, el _dolor en el pecho_ que sentía… Sentía la oscuridad de mi hijo, Indra, su hermano mayor.

Fruncí el ceño, consciente de esa oscuridad en el corazón de Indra, pero era incapaz de hacer algo, puesto que no encontraba la semilla que hacía germinar aquellos sentimientos negativos en mi hijo.

" _Perdóname, Kurama… No pude evitar que sintieras tan pronto la oscuridad de los corazones humanos…"_ le acaricié la frente, haciendo que mi pequeño cerrara los ojos, acurrucando aún más su rostro en mi pecho, con sus orejas gachas _"Pero, te prometo, que te daré las respuestas que necesitarás, para que ese dolor no te causa tanto daño, porque es imposible protegerte de toda la oscuridad de este mundo, mi pequeño…"_ cerré los ojos…

Indra, después de apagar el fuego, observó mi gesto de cariño hacia el _Biju_ de nueve colas, frunciendo el ceño…

* * *

 _ **Buenas, queridos lectores.**_

 _ **Antes que nada, me disculpo sinceramente por el tiempo en que he estado fuera de servicio [por así decirlo] pero estuve trabajando en los dibujos, y mi primita esta de cumple esta semana, y planeamos hacerle una fiesta a lo grande [con invitados y todo] y mua se va a encargar de las decoraciones [banderines, lamparas, serpentinas, piñata] todo aludido a "Rapunzel" [su princesa favorita^^'] así que estaré más ocupada aún^^' [viva las vacaciones^^', ok, no XD]**_

 _ **En fin, les aviso que subí unos cuantos dibujos, para que vayan a ver al blog, y en lo que va de la semana subiré otra ronda de dibujos que ya tengo en computador^^ [zardX, subí uno de tus pedidos:), espero te guste]**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos, y gracias nuevamente por su paciencia XD!**_

 _ **[Escribo esto cortito porque son las 3:20am en mi país, y siento que me desmayo^^', sorry, así que perdonen cualquier error ortográfico^^']**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer XD!**_


	6. Los ojos y la boca que nunca vi…

_**Los ojos y la boca que nunca vi…**_

* * *

-No llores más, Kurama- le pedí suavemente a mi hijo, pero este se acurrucó aún más en el suelo de piedra, temblando, con sus orejas gachas.

Nos encontrábamos en el salón del antiguo templo en el que, hacía ya una semana, había dado vida a los _Biju,_ iluminado solamente por las llamas en las antorchas de las paredes, que emitían a veces tal ruido que mi asustado hijo erizaba su pelaje, nervioso.

Éramos solo nosotros, puesto que entendía que Kurama estuviera tan asustado tras el roce que tuvo con Indra, y que no quería, por ahora, la presencia de sus hermanos. Ni siquiera la de Gyuki, que había estado junto al zorrito después de que detuviera a Indra de seguir lastimando a mi hijo.

Yo estaba sentado a su lado, observando como él, acurrucado, temblaba cada cierto tiempo, gimiendo un poco, moviendo sus orejas, y hasta su nariz negra, demostrando así el nerviosismo que aun invadía su mente tras el ataque vivido.

Había experimentado algo parecido a una " _batalla"_. No, esa sería una palabra demasiado lejana al verdadero significado de la situación que vivió… Una " _persecución"_ sería más apropiada, e incluso, me temo que me atrevería a agregar que fue una _"persecución sin sentido"_

Suspiré, y miré preocupado a Kurama, que seguía llorando en silencio, con sus ojos fuertemente cerrados, moviendo sus nueve colas en un compás indeciso.

-Kurama- lo llamé, haciendo que las orejas de mi hijo se movieran levemente, y sus colas, lentamente, dejaran de sacudirse- Kurama- repetí, al darme cuenta que el _Biju_ no atendía a mi llamado.

-…- de a poco, Kurama abrió sus inocentes ojos rojos, reflejando en ellos mi rostro, indicándome que solo me observaba a mí.

-Kurama, hijo. Si aún tienes miedo en tu corazón, dilo, y no lo guardes para ti- le pedí, serio, haciéndolo bajar las orejas, moviendo su esponjosa nariz-Estoy aquí, a tu lado, para cuidarte y escucharte. Ya nada va a causarte daño- le aseguré, sonriéndole.

A pesar de mis palabras de aliento, no pude evitar sentir que debía decirle _"por ahora"_ , puesto que soy consciente que la llama de mi vida se debilitaba, como si estuviera frente a una tempestad que comenzaba a surgir, con la intención de apagarme…

Aun así, decidí no decir aquellas palabras… Aun los _Biju_ , ni Asura e Indra, sabían que mi partida estaría más cerca de lo que naturalmente debía ser, a excepción de mi querido hermano menor, Hamura…

El zorrito me miró moviendo aún más su nariz, haciendo ruidos con ella, nervioso.

-¿Aun sigues teniendo temor, hijo?- le sonreí.

-¡Y-Yo no…!- intentó decirme Kurama, extrañándome- Y-Yo… no…- bajó sus orejas, nervioso.

-¿Kurama?- lo miré, algo confundido.

-N-No t-tuve… miedo…- mintió descaradamente mi pequeño hijo, inflando una mejilla, desviando la mirada-S-Solo me do-dolía la patita-aseguró, mirando de reojo su pata trasera.

Ante sus palabras, no pude evitar parpadear, tanto sorprendido como descolocado.

… ¿Mi pequeño hijo era tan orgulloso…? Aquel sentimiento de satisfacción hacia sí mismo era, realmente, demasiado grande para su cuerpo, que de por sí era grande…

No pude evitar sentir que este pensamiento ya había recorrido varias veces mi mente…

-Kurama, no hay nada de malo en admitir el miedo- le aseguré, haciendo que sus orejas se levantaran de una, tomando mi atención.

-¡N-No t-tenía miedo!- me aseguró, levantándose, pero lo hizo de manera tan rápida que se enredó con una de sus colas, cayendo al piso, haciendo que estuviéramos, por así decirlo, cara a cara.

Parpadeé al darme cuenta que, al caer, el zorrito había hecho un tierno sonido.

-¡N-No tenía miedo!- me aseguró Kurama, mirándome directamente- ¡N-No soy un cobarde, viejo!- cerró los ojos, nervioso, con unas lágrimas queriendo resbalar por sus mejillas anaranjadas.

Eso me sorprendió.

Kurama… ¿Intentaba mentirme para que no pensara que él era una especie _de cobarde?_ ¿Acaso pensaba que yo lo molestaría, o hasta regañaría por mostrar… _miedo…?_

Suspiré, extendí mi brazo, y acaricié la nariz de mi hijo, sin poder evitar enternecerme al sentirla algo húmeda.

Era tan solo un pequeño niño a pesar del tamaño de su cuerpo… Un pequeño zorrito con un gran orgullo, pero que podía albergar un gran sentimiento de afecto a un anciano como yo…

" _Gracias… Kurama…"_ entrecerré los ojos, conmovido, sonriendo levemente al sentir como embargaba en mi pecho un sentimiento de alegría y agradecimiento ante el _Biju_ frente a mí, quien abrió un ojo, curioso por mi sonrisa.

-Lo sé muy bien, Kurama. Eres un niño valiente- le aseguré, haciendo que me mirara con ambos ojos, sorprendido y sonrojado- A pesar de todo, lograste mantener la calma en la difícil situación en la que te viste envuelto. Me has sorprendido- lo elogié.

Kurama me miró, sorprendido, sonrojándose más, moviendo inconscientemente sus orejas.

-S-Sí- asintió varias veces, claramente avergonzado, pero con una tímida sonrisa que mostraba el orgullo que le brindaron mis palabras.

-Aun así, no puedo evitar yo sentir miedo por lo sucedido- admití, deteniéndolo de golpe.

-¡¿AH?!- me miró, sorprendido- ¡¿P-Por qué?!- parpadeó, mirándome curioso- ¡Viejo! ¡E-Eres fuerte!- me señaló con su manita.

-Gracias por tus palabras, Kurama- sonreí levemente, extrañándolo- Pero, aun así, aunque sea fuerte, no significa que no sienta _temor_ cuando alguien preciado para mi está o estuvo en peligro- le aseguré, mirando la confusión en los ojos de mi hijo.

-Pero…- Kurama se acomodó, apoyando su mentón en sus brazos, mirándome curioso- Eres fuerte… Los fuertes no temen-

-¿De dónde sacaste eso?- le pregunté, sonriendo levemente al verlo inflar sus mejillas.

-Son dijo algo así… Es un escandaloso…-murmuró el zorrito, amurado.

-Vamos, Kurama- le acaricié la nariz, haciéndolo sonreír- Es verdad que debes escuchar a tus hermanos, pero eso no significa que no puedas tener tu propia forma de pensar-le aseguré.

-Jiji- Kurama no pudo evitar reírse levemente.

-¿Estás mejor?- le sonreí, levantándome.

-¡S-Sí…!- asintió el zorrito, sonriendo, pero, de a poco, su sonrisa se borró, lo cual tomó mi atención-… Sí…- dijo pesadamente, bajando sus orejas, algo preocupado.

-¿Algo más que te preocupe?- le pregunté, haciendo que me mirara, entre dudoso y nervioso- ¿Aun te duele el pecho?- ante mi pregunta, negó en silencio.

Aun no le explicaba que ese _"dolor en el pecho"_ fue la sensación que recibió de la oscuridad que emanaba Indra, mi hijo, y su hermano mayor… Aún era muy pronto para que supiera la existencia de ese poder…

-… Un poquito…- murmuró Kurama, algo molesto por estar avergonzado, lo que me hizo sonreír levemente.

-Dejará de molestarte dentro de poco- le aseguré, acariciándole la mejilla, a lo que él sonrió- Por ahora, mereces descansar, hijo mío- le informé, haciendo que abriera un ojo, disfrutando de la caricia-Pasaste por mucho el día de hoy- le recordé, a lo que bajó las orejas, nervioso.

-¿Y-Y mis hermanos?- me preguntó Kurama, a lo que le acaricié la frente.

-Están afuera. Sé muy bien que necesitas estar al lado de ellos para recibir su apoyo, pero soy consciente de como te llevas con Shukaku y Son Goku. Ellos tratarían de animarte molestándote, pero eso solo empeoraría tu nerviosismo- le aseguré, sin poder evitar imaginarme las caras que ponían mi mapache y mi monito cuando preparaban una broma.

-¡N-No estoy nervioso!- me aseguró Kurama, ofendido, a lo que sonreí levemente.

-Por ahora, solo descansa. El sueño te ayudará a aliviar la carga y dolor por la que pasaste hoy- le aseguré.

Mis palabras hicieron parpadear a mi hijo, quien me miró, curioso.

-¿Dormir hace eso?- me preguntó, parpadeando.

-Sí, cuando uno duerme, el cuerpo y la mente descansan- le recordé.

-Entonces, si duermo muuuuuchooooo… ¿No me sentiré mal nunca?-murmuró para sí el zorrito, pensativo, hasta que le di un suave toque con mi bastón en su nariz, tomando su atención.

-No vayas a usar la excusa de dormir para alejarte de los problemas- le pedí, algo serio, haciéndole mirar para otro lado, indicándome que se hacía el sordo- Kurama, _dormir_ es una forma de poder descansar, especialmente cuando has sufrido una situación de estrés. Pero, si duermes mucho, tu cuerpo y tu mente no podrán funcionar correctamente-le aseguré, haciendo que me mirara haciendo una mueca- Todo en exceso es malo- le aseguré.

-… ¿Hasta jugar?- me preguntó, curioso, haciéndome sonreír.

-Sí, hasta jugar- le sonreí- Vamos, Kurama, descansa- le pedí, acariciándole la frente.

El joven _Biju_ sonrió, y bostezó, mostrando sus pequeños colmillos, por lo que, al verlos, no pude evitar pensar que les faltaba algo de filo. Chasqueó un poco la lengua, y se acurrucó en el piso, por lo que me acerqué un poco a él, para ver que se había dormido casi de inmediato, para mi sorpresa.

… Mi hijo había estado reteniendo bastante estrés…

Sonreí, y acaricié suavemente el pelaje de Kurama, sintiendo como su suave pelo hacía cosquillas en mi arrugada mano. Lo vi dormir, y me alegré al percatarme que respiraba profundamente…

Sacudí con suavidad mi bastón, siendo suficiente el movimiento para apagar las antorchas del salón, para que así mi cachorro durmiera tranquilamente. En silencio, me alejé del salón principal, consciente de que así mi pequeño descansaría tranquilo.

Claro está que no me sorprendió que, al salir del templo por el enorme agujero que yo mismo había confeccionado, ver a los demás _Biju_ gruñéndole a cierta distancia a Indra, quien parecía bastante impasible ante los gruñidos del resto de sus hermanos.

-C-Cálmense...- les pedía Asura, lo que me daba a entender que había estado un buen rato pidiéndoles que se calmaran.

-¡Voy a comerme a esa bola de carnes!- pataleó Son Goku.

-Creo que quiero practicar con él a enterrar cosas- murmuró Shukaku, entrecerrando los ojos.

-¡Q-Que miedo!- se asustó Asura- ¡I-Indra, un poco de ayuda!- suplicó, pero fue ignorado por mi hijo mayor- ¡Eres horrible!-

-Hijos, mantengan la calma- les pedí, haciendo que mis diez hijos se voltearan a verme.

-¡Padre...!- Indra y Asura se me acercaron de inmediato, ambos agachándose frente a mí en señal de respeto...

-¡Viejo!- los ocho _Biju_ empujaron de golpe a mis dos hijos, haciéndome parpadear al ver que, después de rodar, Asura quedó debajo de un sorprendido y algo desorientado Indra- ¡¿C-Cómo está Kurama?!-

-¡¿L-Le duele algo?!- preguntó nerviosa Matatabi.

-¡S-Si le duele yo hago doler a la masa de carne!- aseguró Shukaku, señalando a Indra, quien se levantaba sacudiendo el polvo, algo molesto.

-¡¿É-Él está bien?!- me preguntó Gyuki, quien parecía el más preocupado de los ocho.

-T-Tranquilos, niños- los calmé, logrando hacer que guardaran silencio- No se preocupen. Kurama está a salvo y mejor. Ahora recupera energía mediante el sueño, así que lo mejor será que lo dejen descansar- les pedí.

Al escuchar que el menor de los nueve estaba sano y salvo, los ocho hermanos se tiraron al césped, aliviados, haciéndome parpadear, y después sonreír.

-Q-Que alivio...- suspiró Saiken, contenta.

-Sí...- asintieron Isobu, Chomei, Son Goku, Shukaku, Matatabi y Kokuo.

Gyuki no dijo nada... Solo respiró profundamente, aliviado de que su querido hermano estuviera a salvo.

Ese gesto me hizo sonreír, satisfecho.

-Han estado bastante preocupados por su hermano- sonreí, tomando la atención de los _Biju_ \- Esa preocupación me reconforta- admití, sin notar que había confundido un poco a mis hijos.

-E-Estos _Biju_ son bastante torpes- comentó Asura, tomando mi atención- Entonces, ¿realmente son _niños_ , padre?- se me acercó.

-Sí. Tienen tan solo _una semana_ de vida- le recordé, y no pude evitar alzar mi mirada, para poder apreciar el cielo nocturno iluminado por las estrellas.

Me había visto en la necesidad de explicarle a Indra y a Asura _quiénes_ eran las nueve criaturas en este bosque, respondiendo al mismo tiempo la razón de mi ausencia. Aun así, preferí no contar acerca de mi tiempo de vida, puesto que consideré que, por ahora, el único con el que compartiría esa información sería con mi hermano Hamura.

-¡No somos torpes!- le gritaron Shukaku, Isobu y Son Goku a mi hijo Asura, sobresaltándolo.

-Son solo criaturas compuestas por _chakra_ \- murmuró Indra, tomando la atención de los _Biju_ y la mía- Padre, ¿está seguro que ellos son las _llaves_ para encontrar la paz que ha estado buscando?- se me acercó, serio.

-No considero que la palabra _llave_ sea la más apropiada- admití, acariciando la nariz de Kokuo, quien sonrió- Ellos deberán decidir en el futuro si prestar sus poderes y habilidades para encontrar la paz- aseguré, para extrañeza y confusión de los _Biju_ \- En estos momentos, mi misión es darle las herramientas posibles para aquello-le aseguré a Indra.

Mi hijo mayor mostró algo de confusión ante mis palabras, al igual que Asura, que se rascó la cabeza, sin comprender…

-¡GHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-

El grito de Kurama nos tomó por sorpresa a todos.

-¡¿Q-Qué fue…?!- se asustó Asura, mientras yo me volteaba.

-¡Ese grito tan agudo y llorón debió haber sido de Kurama!- me señaló Son, bastante alterado.

-¡¿Q-Qué pasó?!- se preocupó Chomei, mientras Gyuki miraba asustado el túnel.

Decidido a averiguar la razón del grito de Kurama, me dispuse a volver a entrar al templo, pero no fue necesario, puesto que Kurama salió corriendo del agujero, chocando accidentalmente contra Isobu, Chomei, Kokuo y Shukaku, sobresaltando al resto de nosotros.

-¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- lloriqueó Kurama, ignorando que estaba encima de cuatro de sus hermanos.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ TE PASA, LLORÓN?!- exigió saber Shukaku, mientras Isobu, Kokuo y Chomei miraban preocupados al zorrito.

-¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!- pero su hermano menor seguía llorando, tanto así que me sorprendió un poco que sus lágrimas comenzaran a hacer unos charcos en el piso.

-K-Kurama, tranquilo. N-No tienes nada de que temer- le aseguró Kokuo, preocupada, pero el zorrito seguía llorando.

-¡T-Tranquilo, Kurama!- Gyuki se les acercó junto a Matatabi, Son Goku y Saiken.

-¿G-Gyuki…?- gimió Kurama, mirando con las orejas gachas a su hermano mayor- ¡BHUAAAAAAA!- saltó hacia el pulpo, en busca de protección, por lo que Gyuki le acarició el lomo.

-Kurama, ¿qué te ha pasado?- le pregunté a mi hijo, prefiriendo ignorar que Asura, al haberse sobresaltado por la abrupta llegada del _Biju_ , se había escondido detrás de Indra, quien miraba a mi cachorro en silencio.

-Respira y tranquilízate, Kurama-kun- le pidió preocupada Matatabi a su hermanito, quien gemía, asustado, acurrucándose en el pecho de Gyuki, quien no paraba de acariciarle el lomo, en un intento de calmarlo.

-¡Apuesto a que le hiciste algo, bola de carnes!- Son Goku señaló a mi hijo mayor, quien solo cerró los ojos, lo cual molestó al mono- ¡VOY A…!- pataleó indignado, y tuve suerte que Saiken intentara calmarlo.

-Kurama, hijo- me acerqué, y le acaricié el pelaje, tomando, de a poco, su atención- ¿Qué sucedió?-

-Y-Yo… Yo e-escuché… algo raro…- murmuró Kurama, bajando las orejas, avergonzado.

-¿Tus gemidos de cobarde?- sugirió Shukaku, a lo que Kokuo lo golpeó con sus patas traseras, tirándolo al piso, para sorpresa de Asura.

-¿Habrá sido tu imaginación?- sugirió Isobu.

-¡NOP!- negó Kurama- ¡Algo…! ¡Vi algo…!- aseguró, ofendido- U-Unos ojos… y una sonrisa fea…- gimió.

Fruncí el ceño, extrañado, sin darme cuenta, lamentablemente, en que Indra prestó atención a las últimas palabras del _Biju_.

-Bien. Kurama, quédate con tus hermanos- le pedí, a lo que él asintió varias veces- Iré a inspeccionar el templo-y, sin más, volví a entrar en la antigua estructura.

Caminé por el túnel hasta llegar al salón, el cual estaba a oscuras, solamente iluminado por las luces nocturnas que entraban por las ventanas. Fruncí el ceño, mirando para todos lados, alerta. Temía que, lo que hubiese visto Kurama, fuera algún intruso...

No sentí, ni vi a nadie, por lo que levanté mi bastón, del cual salió una cálida luz por la punta, iluminando por unos momentos el salón… vacío…

No había nadie…

Suspiré, algo aliviado de que todo hubiera sido imaginación de Kurama, por lo que me retiré en silencio… Ojalá me hubiera quedado unos segundos más… Tal vez, habría visto aquellos ojos y esa sonrisa que apreció mi cachorro, mirándome por una de las ventanas…

* * *

Salí nuevamente del templo, observado por mis once hijos, cada uno expectante de lo que fuera a decir. Incluso Indra, quien seguía mostrando un semblante serio.

-¿Había algo?- Asura se me acercó.

-Estaba vacío- negué con la cabeza- Kurama, lo que viste debió haber sido algo que tu mente formó, a causa del miedo que aun recurre tu corazón- miré a mi cachorro.

-¿Y eso qué significa?- preguntó Shukaku, rascándose la cabeza, mientras Saiken y Chomei intercambiaban mirada, confundidos.

-Que Kurama se lo imaginó todo- suspiró Isobu, aliviado.

-¡N-No me imaginé nada!- le aseguró ofendido Kurama, sobresaltándolo- ¡N-No soy un cobarde!-

-¿No eres un cobarde?- Son Goku se le acercó, dándole palmaditas en la cabeza, amurándolo- ¿Quién era el que estaba llorando como loco?-preguntó divertido, ofendiéndolo.

-¡No estoy loquito!- pataleó Kurama, pero se avergonzó cuando el mono y el mapache comenzaron a reírse de él.

-T-Tranquilo, tranquilo- Gyuki le dio palmaditas en la espalda, intentando calmarlo, mientras Kokuo y Matatabi negaban con la cabeza.

-Estos _Biju_ parecen muy unidos- me mencionó Asura, sonriendo, a lo que yo sonreí levemente.

-Son hermanos- le recordé- Tienen un fuerte lazo de hermandad, al igual que tu e Indra- miré de reojo a mi hijo mayor, quien me miró, y solo cerró los ojos.

-Tan orgulloso como siempre…- sonrió incomodo Asura- Entonces, padre. ¿Ellos son hijos tuyo?- me preguntó, tomando la atención de los _Biju_ , incluso de Shukaku y Son Goku, que habían estado burlándose de Kurama.

-Sí- asentí, sonriendo- Los nueve son mis hijos, al igual que ustedes- miré a Asura e Indra.

-Entonces…- meditó Asura, extrañándome- ¿Son mis hermanos?- se señaló, parpadeando.

-Así me gustaría que los vieras- aseguré, asintiendo.

-¡¿EH?!- me quedaron mirando Shukaku y Son Goku, mientras los demás _Biju_ parpadeaban, sorprendidos.

-¡¿E-Estas bolas de carne son también nuestros hermanos?!- el mono señaló a mis otros dos hijos.

-Sí. Si bien, no se han conocido de la mejor manera, espero que ustedes once se lleven bastante bien- les pedí a todos mis hijos, a lo que intercambiaron mirada.

Indra miró para otro lado, a lo que Kurama bajó las orejas, aun algo nervioso de él…

-¡Genial~!- se alegró Asura, acercándose a Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken- ¡¿Entonces significa que tengo _hermanas?!_ ¡Que tierno!- se rió, extrañando a las _Biju_ \- ¡Siempre quise tener una hermanita, porque Indra es muchas cosas menos tierno conmigo!- aseguró, señalando con el pulgar a su hermano mayor.

- _Mph_ \- Indra frunció levemente el ceño, haciendo sonreír a Asura.

-Me alegra que lo tomes bien- le sonreí a mi hijo.

-¡Sí, padre! ¡Además…! ¡Además…!- Asura sonrió, contento, extrañándome- ¡YA NO SOY EL MENOR!- levantó los brazos, victorioso.

-Ah, cierto. A veces los hermanos menores se sienten bajo presión al ser los más jóvenes- recordé, mirando con una gota en la cabeza a mi hijo- Soy un hermano mayor, así que no entiendo muy bien tu posición, o la de Hamura- admití.

-¡Jejeje! ¡Al fin ya no tengo que ser el menor!- sonreía Asura- ¡Ahora soy un hermano MAYOR…!- pero su risa se detuvo, extrañándome, y en especial a los _Biju_ , que lo miraban bastante extrañados-… ¿Quién es el menor ahora?- miró a las criaturas con cola, haciéndolas parpadear.

-Pues…- parpadeó Matatabi, y miró a Kurama, quien movió las orejas.

-Kurama es el menor de nosotros- sonrió Gyuki, acariciando la cabeza del zorrito, avergonzándolo.

-Por eso es tan llorón y cobarde- aseguró Shukaku, ofendiendo a su hermanito.

-¡N-No soy llorón!- pataleó Kurama, hasta que Asura se le acercó.

-Jejeje. Tal vez seamos de tamaños y razas diferentes…- admitió Asura, cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo con altanería- Pero eso no cambia el hecho de que eres el hermanito menor. Siempre quise un hermanito que fuese bastante _bebé_ , para así poder consolarlo con orgullo- aseguró, ofendiendo de sobremanera a Kurama, mientras Shukaku, Son Goku e Isobu se tapaban la boca, para no querer ponerse a reír- ¡Vamos! ¡Ven a los brazos de tu fuerte hermano mayor! ¡Yo de consolaré!- aseguró, levantando los brazos.

Kurama lo miró enojado y avergonzado, apretando sus pequeños colmillos, y moviendo sus esponjosas colas, indicando su estado de ánimo.

-Es algo raro, ¿verdad?- Chomei miró a Matatabi, quien suspiró.

-Siento como si quisiera imitar a Gyuki- admitió Saiken, extrañando al pulpo.

-En verdad…- suspiró Kokuo, decidiendo ignorar como Son Goku, Shukaku e Isobu comenzaban a reírse.

-Asura, tal vez Kurama sea el más sensible de los nueve _Biju_ \- le aseguré a Asura, tomando su atención- Pero te aseguro que puede llegar a ser el más…- intenté explicarle, pero, para mi sorpresa como para la de los demás _Biju_ y hasta Indra, Kurama se había abalanzado a Asura, agarrándolo con sus colmillos, comenzando a sacudirlo de un lado a otro.

-¡A-Asura…!-Indra se acercó, sorprendido, apreciando como el zorro movía la cabeza bruscamente, mientras los pies de Asura se sacudían fuera de su boca.

-… Orgulloso…- terminé mi frase, suspirando.

-¡K-Kurama! ¡¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?!- le preguntó Gyuki, mientras el resto de los _Biju_ observaban como el zorrito agitaba al humano en su hocico.

-¡Escúpelo!- le ordenó Shukaku.

-¡NOP!- negó testarudamente mi hijo.

-¡S-SUÉLTAME!- exigió Asura, azul del miedo dentro de la boca de mi zorro, aferrado a la lengua de este- ¡E-ESTO ES ASQUEROSO…! ¡Y TU HOCICO APESTA!- aseguró, a lo que Kurama, ofendido, comenzó a masticarlo- ¡DUELEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!-

-¡A-Asura!- se sorprendió Indra.

-Tranquilo, hijo- lo calmé, tomando su atención- Tal vez sean grandes, pero los colmillos de Kurama no tienen filo- le aseguré, observando como Kurama mordisqueaba a Asura, con los demás _Biju_ intentando hacer que lo escupiera- Me atrevería incluso a decir que son de leche- no pude evitar sonreír levemente- En fin. Asura fue quien provocó a Kurama, así que espero que esta experiencia le enseñe a no burlarse de él. Créeme cuando te digo que uno puede quedar mal parado al haberse burlado de un hermano menor- admití, sin poder evitar pensar en Hamura…

-…- Indra me observó, y después a Asura, mordisqueado por el ofendido _Biju_.

Sonrió levemente, pero su mirada se tornó seria al mirar de reojo a los enormes árboles que nos rodeaban.

-¿Qué sucede?- lo miré, extrañado.

-… No, nada- murmuró Indra, cerrando los ojos.

Lo miré, serio, pero tomó mi atención cuando Kurama escupió a Asura cuando este, en un intento desesperado para que lo soltara, había agarrado la _úvula_ del _Biju_ , quien, del asco, lo escupió.

Suspiré, y decidí acercarme a Asura, quien estaba inmóvil y azul en el piso, cubierto de baba, mientras Kurama tosía, asqueado, con la lengua afuera.

… En ese momento, no me había dado cuenta lo que Indra había visto entre los árboles…

Fue la misma criatura que Kurama había visto antes… Los mismos ojos y la misma sonrisa…

Si tan solo me hubiera percatado de la presencia de aquel ser… Tal vez… Tal vez hubiera logrado impedir el surgimiento de las tragedias en el mundo, y el dolor que vivirían mis once hijos…

Si me hubiera percatado de su presencia…

* * *

 _ **Espero les haya gustado este cap^^**_

 _ **Que bien que te gustara el dibujo,**_ _zardx_

 _Tsukimine12_ _ **, mi blog es Dimensional Portal. Puedes buscarlo en mi información de perfil, o busca TheZoe611 en google^^**_

 _ **Tranquilos,**_ _alex, Zafir09_ _ **, muchos quieren triturar a Indra^^**_

 _ **Sí,**_ _Akime Maxell_ _ **, Kurama bebé es un amor [aunque creo que Yoko, su hijo, le gana por mucho^^]**_

 _ **Ups,**_ _takedigi_ **,** _ **no me di cuenta que escribí Inari en vez de Indra^^' Es que en ese momento tenía algo escrito del primer cap de "Karma-dattebayo" ^^', y se me traspapeló un poco^^'**_

 _ **Bueno, queridos lectores, espero les haya gustado este nuevo cap.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer, y no olviden comentar^^!**_


	7. El primer entrenamiento

_**El primer entrenamiento.**_

* * *

-¡W-WOAAAA~!- exclamaron sorprendidos y asombrados Son Goku y Kurama, mientras sus siete hermanos parpadeaban, tan maravillados como ellos.

-Esto, hijos, es una _cascada_ \- señalo con mi brazo la hermosa y brillante cascada frente a nosotros, una de las tantas dentro de este bosque sagrado, con un enorme lago que asombraba aún más a mis pequeños.

Después del incidente entre Indra y Kurama, decidí hacer que los _Biju_ relajaran sus mentes, para que así no estuvieran estresados o con temor por lo pasado, especialmente el menor de los nueve.

-¡¿E-Esto es _agua?!_ \- me preguntó Matatabi, bastante sorprendida, mientras Kokuo y Gyuki, curiosos, se acercaban al borde del lago.

-Efectivamente. El agua es una sustancia líquida, sin color ni sabor...- le comencé a explicar, hasta notar que mis dos hijos se retiraron de inmediato del borde, espantados- ¿Gyuki? ¿Kokuo?- los llamo, puesto que se habían ido a esconder tras un árbol.

-¿Gyuki?- Kurama se acercó curioso a sus hermanos.

-V-Vi algo...- el pulpo se asomó, sorprendido.

-¿Algo?- parpadearon sus demás hermanos, curiosos, mientras yo sonreía levemente, imaginándome lo que vieron mis hijos.

-...- Kurama, curioso, se atrevió a acercarse al borde del lago, para darse cuenta que su reflejo le devolvió la mirada, siendo tal el susto que saltó fuertemente, corriendo espantado y agarrándose a Gyuki.

-¡Vi-Vi algo peludo!- lloriqueó Kurama, asustado.

-Y-Yo también vi algo así...- aseguró Kokuo, nerviosa, mientras Gyuki asentía, de acuerdo.

Al escuchar el testimonio de sus tres hermanos, Shukaku, Matatabi, Isobu, Saiken y Chomei retrocedieron varios pasos, señalando en silencio que no se iban a acercar al lago.

No pude evitar sonreír, enternecido.

-Kokuo, Gyuki, Kurama. No tienen nada que temer- les aseguré, caminando hacia el borde del lago y agachándome- Tampoco ustedes- miré sonriendo a los otros seis _Biju_ , que me miraron, nerviosos- El agua no es una sustancia dañina-toco el borde del agua con mis arrugados dedos, envolviéndolos un poco con _chakra_ , haciendo emerger una pequeña esfera de agua, sobresaltando a los hermanos- Lo que han visto es solo vuestro _reflejo_ \- les informé, levantándome y guiando la pequeña esfera hacia Isobu.

Al principio, mi hijo ocultó su cabeza en su caparazón, pero la curiosidad fue más, sacándola, observando en la esfera de agua su propio reflejo, ladeando la cabeza.

Son Goku, a su lado, se atrevió a tocar la esfera, rompiéndola y que toda el agua cayera en Isobu, quien lo quedó mirando, ofendido, a lo que el mono miró para otro lado, silbando, haciéndome sonreír.

-¿Qué es… un _reflejo?_ \- me preguntó Saiken, acercándose, curiosa.

-Es el cambio de dirección de una onda que tiene lugar en una superficie- le expliqué, y sonreí al ver que ladeó la cabeza, sin entender mucho.

-… ¿Traducción?- pidió Shukaku, a lo que Matatabi le pisó la cola.

-Un _reflejo_ es la proyección de una imagen en alguna superficie- les volví a explicar a mis hijos, moviendo levemente mi bastón, haciendo emerger nueve esferas de agua, se dirigieron a mis nueve hijos, quienes se miraron en cada una- El agua es una sustancia que refleja la luz, por lo tanto también puede reflejar nuestra imagen. Como _traducción_ , ahora mismo están viendo una _reflexión_ de ustedes-

-Pensé que era… que era como Son…- admitió Gyuki, mirando su reflejo, mientras Kurama olfateaba la esfera de agua frente a él, divertido al ver como su nariz negra se veía gigante en la superficie liquida-… ¿Y por qué siempre estoy sonriendo?-

-Yo pensé que siempre estabas alegre, _sonrisitas_ \- aseguró burlón Shukaku, fastidiándolo, aunque Isobu y Son sonrieron algo divertidos

-…- Chomei se miró en la esfera, curioso-… ¿Por qué soy tan diferente a los demás?- me preguntó, sin entender.

-…- Kokuo miró su reflejo, e intercambió mirada con sus dos hermanas-No nos parecemos en nada-murmuró, preocupada.

-Son diferentes, sí- les aseguré a los _Biju_ , tomando la atención de los nueve- Cada uno es único, pero siguen siendo un conjunto al que pertenecen. No tienen una similitud física, pero aquí- pongo mi mano en mi pecho- Hay un sentimiento de hermandad en cada uno que, cada vez que los veo, no percibo diferencia alguna-

Ante mis palabras, los nueve hermanos intercambiaron miradas.

-¿Somos… diferentes por fuera, pero iguales por dentro?- comprendió Saiken, a lo que asentí, sonriendo, sonrojándola de la emoción.

-No solo en eso- comentó Son, tomando mi atención- Esto también- señaló sus cuatro colas- Todos tenemos esto en el trase…-pero Matatabi lo miró ofendida, callándolo- Atras- se corrigió, temeroso de su hermana mayor.

-Son Goku…- negué con la cabeza, avergonzándolo.

-…- Kurama, como los demás, se quedó mirando sus colas-… ¿Por qué son tan peludas?- me preguntó, algo ofendido.

-Pero si eres el _"Biju-Peludo"_ \- le señaló Shukaku, divertido, amurándolo.

-Bueno, tu cosa es rechoncha como tú…- murmuró Kurama, bajando las orejas, molesto.

-¡RESPETA A TU HERMANO MAYOR!- rugió Shukaku, tirándose encima del zorrito, aplastándolo.

-No son _"cosas",_ son _"colas"-_ les corregí a mis hijos, mientras Kurama pataleaba, intentando quitarse a Shukaku de encima, quien se había acomodado sin problemas encima de su hermanito- Y aún es pronto para que entiendan el significado de cada una- les aseguré, a lo que se miraron, extrañados.

-A mí me gustan. Puedo moverlas para quitarme el calor- sonrió Isobu, haciéndome sonreír.

-Bien, Shukaku, deja de aplastar a tu hermano-le pedí al mapache, amurándolo y bajándolo del zorrito, quien se sentó adolorido, a lo que Gyuki le sobó la espalda, negando con la cabeza- Ahora, hijos. Los traje aquí no solo para que relajen sus mentes, sino porque también quiero que comencemos los entrenamientos-

-¿Entrenamientos?- parpadearon los _Biju_ , curiosos.

-Sí. Saben sumar, restar, dividir, multiplicar, leer, y aunque apenas a escribir…- miré a Kurama, quien miró para otro lado, haciéndose el desentendido- Sé que es hora de pasar a la siguiente etapa. Cada uno de ustedes tiene un potencial, el cual quiero que manejen-

-¿Potencial?- se extrañó Matatabi, intercambiando mirada con Kokuo.

-En cada uno reside un poder, y quiero que sean capaces de controlarlo-le expliqué, sonriendo- Isobu, Gyuki- los llamé, a lo que se me acercaron, curiosos- Ambos nacieron con un gran lazo hacia el agua, aunque no lo sepan- les informé, sorprendiéndolos- Si bien, ninguno de ustedes puede _ahogarse_ si caen dentro del lago, sus movimientos quedarían restringidos- les expliqué a los demás, moviendo las nueve esferas de agua, devolviéndolas al lago- Pero ustedes, Isobu, Gyuki, pueden moverse sin dificultad alguna dentro del agua, incluso me atrevería a decir que vuestra velocidad aumentaría-

-¿E-En serio?- murmuró Gyuki, sorprendido, mientras Isobu parpadeaba, sonrojado por la emoción.

-Sí, por eso me gustaría que fueran los primeros en _nadar_ en el lago- les informé, sorprendiéndolos un poco.

 _-¿Nadar?-_ parpadeó Kurama- ¿Se come?-

-Jejeje. No, Kurama. _Nadar_ es moverse por el agua. Ya se los había dicho antes- le recordé, avergonzándolo-

-Kurama-kun, no interrumpas- lo regañó Matatabi, a lo que él infló las mejillas, ofendido.

-¿Nadaremos…?- murmuró emocionado Isobu, acercándose a la orilla, viendo su reflejo.

-¿Cómo lo haremos?-Gyuki se le acercó, mirando el lago, emocionado y preocupado.

-No se les será difícil- les aseguré, extrañándolos- Es parte de ustedes- les sonreí.

-…- ambos hermanos se miraron, y después al lago, un tanto indecisos…

-¡AL AGUA!- Son los empujó a ambos, tirándolos al lago.

Claro está, que la cantidad de agua que se rebalsó fue bastante grande, puesto que así era el tamaño de los dos _Biju_ , por lo que fue normal que terminara totalmente empapado…

-¡Son Goku!- se molestó Kokuo, sobresaltándolo, mientras los demás _Biju_ se asomaban al lago, ya que no veían a ninguno de los dos hermanos.

-L-Lo siento… pero no me resistí…- se disculpó el mono, bajando la cabeza.

-E-Está bien, está bien- los tranquilicé, sintiendo como goteaba un poco de agua de mis cabellos, barba y ropa.

-¿Gyuki? ¿Isobu?- Kurama bajó la cabeza, olfateando el agua, expectante como el resto de sus hermanos, lo que me hizo sonreír levemente.

Entonces, una gran cantidad de agua emergió frente a los siete _Biju_ , sobresaltándolos de tal manera que fueron a esconderse tras los árboles. En cambio, yo solo sonreí, y vi como Gyuki e Isobu, que habían emergido, sacudían sus cabezas.

-¿Qué tal está el agua, niños?- les pregunté, acercándome a la orilla, sintiendo como Shukaku y los demás se asomaban por los árboles, a la defensiva.

-P-Pues… Se siente raro… y sabe extraño- admitió Gyuki, palmeando el agua con sus manos, sin poder evitar sonreír por la emoción- Da cosquillas- sonrió más.

-¡Yo me siento ligero!- aseguró Isobu, bastante sorprendido- P-Pensé que me quedaría abajo, pero moví mis colitas y subí- sonrió, contento.

-Yo hice lo mismo- asintió Gyuki.

-Como lo suponía, no tienen dificultades frente al agua- sonreí, satisfecho al ver el avance.

-Entonces… ¿estamos nadando?- me preguntó Isobu, ladeando la cabeza, curioso, mientras los demás _Biju_ se acercaban lentamente por detrás, aun cautelosos.

-Por así decirlo- le aseguré, entusiasmándolo- Como ejercicio, traten de alcanzar la otra orilla del lago. Si lo ven necesario, usen sus colas para nadar-les señalé el otro extremo del lago, a lo que se voltearon.

-¡B-Bien!- asintieron, comenzando a nadar por esa dirección, pero al hacerlo salpicaron tanta agua que nuevamente me vi mojado, mientras mis demás hijos volvían a esconderse entre los árboles.

-P-Padre, ¿está bien?- me preguntó Matatabi, asomándose, con las orejas gachas.

-Bueno, supongo que también tendré que mantenerme alejado de la orilla. No es bueno que alguien de mi edad se exponga tantas veces al agua- sonreí, acariciando mi barba empapada.

-¿Por qué?- me preguntó Saiken, mientras se acercaba junto al resto de sus hermanos.

-Bueno…- medité, sin querer hacer mención de la palabra _salud_ y _enfermedad_ frente a mis pequeños, para que aun no tuvieran que enfrentar esa realidad-… Me arrugo- pensé en voz alta, sin darme cuenta, haciendo que los hermanos parpadearan, sin entender aun la situación.

-…- Chomei parpadeó, sin entender mis palabras, hasta posar su mirada en como Isobu y Gyuki nadaban torpemente en el enorme lago-… Se ve divertido- comentó, tomando mi atención y la de los demás.

-¿Será difícil _nadar_?- se preguntó Kokuo, curiosa.

-V-Vamos, si el lento de Isobu puede _nadar_ , no creo que sea tan difícil- aseguró Son Goku, dándose aire, a lo que Kurama parpadeó, y miró nadar a Gyuki, con una leve mueca en los labios, moviendo inconscientemente sus nueve colas.

Eso me hizo sonreír.

Soy consciente de que los nueve hermanos tienen lazos diferentes entre ellos: Matatabi, Kokuo y Saiken al ser las hermanas; Shukaku, Son Goku y Kurama al ser los traviesos; Isobu, Chomei y Gyuki al ser los tranquilos.

Aun así, Gyuki y Kurama compartían un lazo más: El de hermano mayor y el de hermano menor.

Si bien, Shukaku era el mayor de los _Biju_ , no presentaba, a mi parecer, una _figura responsable_ , la cual Matatabi expresaba fácilmente. En cambio, desde siempre, Gyuki se preocupaba por el zorrito, especialmente cuando lloraba o estaba asustado… Se sentía responsable con él… Por eso, para Kurama, era Gyuki su figura de _hermano mayor_ , más que Shukaku, Matatabi, y los demás…

Tenían un lazo más fuerte, y por eso mismo, en ese momento, Kurama observaba a su hermano nadar, sin querer mostrar la preocupación que le daba el verlo en aquello llamado _agua._

Volví a sonreír, y tosí, tomando la atención de los hermanos a mi lado.

-No es difícil nadar, Kokuo- le sonreí a mi hija, haciéndola parpadear, curiosa-Es más, considero que todos ustedes podrían fácilmente nadar al igual que Isobu y Gyuki si se lo proponen- aseguré, haciendo sonreír a los _Biju_ \- Todos, **excepto** Shukaku y Matatabi- agregué, consciente de que fue normal que mis dos pequeños me quedaran mirando, atónitos.

-¡¿EH?! ¡¿POR QUÉ?!- gimieron, especialmente Matatabi. Ella parecía bastante dolida con mi comentario, Shukaku, en cambio, creo que le hice sentirse ofendido…

-Que extraño…- murmuró Son, tomando mi atención- Es normal que _Shuka_ no pueda nadar, ¿pero Matatabi?- se rascó el mentón, extrañado.

-¡NO ME LLAMES _SHUKA!_ \- gruñó mi mapache, haciéndome sonreír, puesto que ese es el apodo que Son Goku le había puesto a su hermano mayor, y lo utilizaba solamente cuando deseaba burlarse de él.

-E-Espera, ¿por qué es normal que Shukaku no pueda nadar?- Chomei miró extrañado a Son Goku, mientras Kokuo y Saiken consolaban a su hermana.

-Porque está muy gordito- sonrió burlón Kurama, a lo que Son asintió, de acuerdo.

Suspiré al ver nuevamente _en acción_ , por así decirlo, a los más traviesos de mis hijos. Y, por eso mismo, no me extrañé que Shukaku comenzara a tirarse de las mechas con sus dos hermanos menores.

-¿P-Padre…?- me llamó Matatabi, cabizbaja, tomando mi atención- ¿P-Por qué yo no podría… nadar?- me preguntó, desanimada.

Su expresión de tristeza me hizo sonreír. No por burlarme, sino por darme cuenta que mi hija mayor podía llegar a ser sumamente tierna…

Cierto… Mis tres hijas eran totalmente diferentes al resto de los _Biju_. No eran agresivas, al menos Saiken, porque Matatabi y Kokuo podían llegar a serlo si se les molesta seriamente. Eran… amables.

Ojalá mi trío de _revoltosos_ aprendiera de ellas…

Sonreí algo apenado de mí mismo al tener ese tipo de pensamiento.

Me acerqué a Matatabi y le acaricié la nariz, gesto que tomó su atención, mientras sus orejitas se levantaban. A ella le gustaba que le acariciara la nariz. Su cuerpo estaba compuesto prácticamente por fuego, así que su nariz era lo poco que tenía de _piel_ para sentir a la perfección, ya sea los olores, el clima, o cariño…

-Tranquila, hija mía- le pedí, haciéndola parpadear- Tú y tu hermano, Shukaku, no están físicamente capacitados para nadar- le expliqué.

-¿Físicamente?- parpadeó Kokuo, sin entender, mientras Chomei y Saiken ladeaban la cabeza.

-Entonces sí estás gordo- le dijo Son a Shukaku, quien estaba encima de un amoreteado Kurama, tirando de las mejillas del monito.

- **¡NO ESTOY GORDO!** \- mi hijo mayor le tiró con más fuerzas las mejillas a Son Goku, haciéndolo gemir de dolor, mientras mi pequeño zorrito trataba en vano de quitarse de encima.

Parte de mi sabía que la insistencia del zorro se debía a que yo estuviese dándole cariño a Matatabi… A otro, que no fuera él…

-Cuando digo _físicamente_ , me refiero a la composición de sus cuerpos- me volví a explicar.

-…- Matatabi parpadeó-… Pero yo no estoy gorda- aseguró.

- **¡ESTOY SEGURO QUE NO SE TRATA DE ESO! ¡YA CORTENLÁ CON ESO DE** _ **GORDO!**_ \- exigió Shukaku, y creo que se ofendió cuando no pude evitar reír levemente ante la inocencia de mi hija.

-No, Matatabi. No es eso- le sonreí a la gatita, acariciando su nariz, haciéndola sonreír- Tu cuerpo está compuesto por _fuego_ \- le señalé, extrañándola- Y el de Shukaku de _arena._ Ambos elementos son incompatibles con el agua-aseguré, sorprendiendo a mis dos hijos mayores- Si Shukaku entrase en contacto con el agua, me temo que su cuerpo podría verse afectado. No de manera grave, pero sé que no le gustaría pasar por esa experiencia-informé. Ante mis palabras, el joven mapache se puso algo azul y miró con recelo el lago- Y tú, Matatabi. El fuego, en gran intensidad, es capaz de _evaporar_ el agua. ¿Recuerdas que significa evaporar?-

-¡S-Sí!- asintió mi hija, atenta, moviendo sus dos colitas- E-Entonces… Si evaporó agua al meterme al lago… ¿Me dolería?- parpadeó, curiosa.

-Podría debilitarte, y tampoco quiero que tengas esa experiencia- le sonreí, aliviándola al saber que, la razón de no meterse al agua, no era por _portarse mal_ , puesto me señalaba su rostro.

-… Padre- Chomei me llamó parpadeando, tomando mi atención-… No negó que Shukaku está gordo- me señaló, tomándome desprevenido.

- **¡PAREN DE UNA VEZ CON ESO DE** _ **GORDOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!**_ \- exigió mi mapache, haciéndome sonreír, incomodo, mientras Son Goku, obviamente, se reía de él por su cara, la situación, y mis palabras sin mala intención.

En eso, Matatabi acurrucó su cabeza en mi espalda, tomando mi atención. Sonreí, y acaricié su mejilla de fuego, sintiendo la calidez que emanaba en mi arrugada mano. Cerré los ojos al sentir el leve ronroneo de mi hija…

Debí prever que Kurama estaría mirando la situación. Claro está, que mi pequeño se sintió más ofendido aún al ver que nuevamente no le prestaba atención, y alguien más recibía mis gestos de cariño…

-¡LLEGAMOS!- escuchamos, por lo que volteamos la mirada, para apreciar a Isobu y a Gyuki en la otra orilla del enorme lago, cerca de la cascada.

Ambos parecían bastante cansados, pero en sus rostros estaba plasmada la alegría del triunfo. Para ellos, el haber _nadado_ era un gran paso, y deseaba que conservaran en sus corazones aquella experiencia y la emoción que sentían en aquellos momentos…

Como me hubiera gustado que sonrieran así toda su vida…

Aun así, en aquel momento, en parte desconociendo el futuro que tendrían, no pude evitar sonreír satisfecho, y contento, de ver a mis dos hijos tan alegres y felices por sus logros

Nuevamente, cometí el error de no fijarme en el más _posesivo_ de los nueve…

Los celos de Kurama habían alcanzado un alto grado al verme acariciando a su hermana mayor, pero estos llegaron a su punto máximo al ver que les prestaba atención a sus otros hermanos…

Mi pequeño infló sus mejillas, poniéndose un poco rojo, y, como cualquier niño queriendo la atención de su padre, decidió _actuar_ antes de _pensar_.

-¡YO TAMBIÉN PUEDO NADAR!- para mi sorpresa y la de los demás _Biju_ , Kurama se lanzó de bruces contra el lago, creando tal onda de agua que nos empapó a casi todos.

 _Casi todos,_ porque Shukaku y Matatabi, ya prevenidos con mis palabras, se habían ido inmediatamente a esconder tras los enormes árboles que nos rodeaban.

-¡KURAMA!- gruñó Son Goku, tan empapado como el resto.

-¡T-Tan tonto…!- reclamó Chomei, a mi lado, mientras Saiken sacudía un poco su cabeza, y yo intentaba quitarme el cabello mojado de mis ojos…

Creo que, a diferencia de los _Biju_ , era **yo** quien estaba mojándose más…

-¿E-Ese fue Kurama…?- Isobu miró confundido a Gyuki, quien suspiró, negando con la cabeza…

-¿Y-Ya pasó?- Matatabi y Shukaku se nos acercaron, mientras Kokuo se sacudía un poco, incomoda con tanta agua.

-Sí. Al parecer, Kurama decidió seguir a Isobu y Gyuki-les sonreí con una gota en la cabeza, mientras los demás se asomaban a la orilla…

-¡ESE LLORÓN! ¡No quiero experimentar _eso_ de mojarme!- aseguró Shukaku, claramente indignado.

-Sé paciente con él-le pedí.

-Viejo…- me llamó Son Goku, tomando mi atención, y la de los dos hermanos mayores-… ¿E-Está bien… que no salga?- señaló el punto en el que Kurama había entrado al agua.

-Kurama debería ser capaz de…- le aseguré, acercándome, hasta notar que las burbujas en esa zona habían desaparecido.

-¿Padre?- me miraron los seis _Biju_ en el suelo, mientras los dos en la otra orilla parpadeaban, expectantes.

-… Como _Biju_ , ustedes **no deberían** poder ahogarse al estar en el agua…- les recordé, a lo que los ocho asintieron, recordando ese detalle- P-Pero temo que está la posibilidad de que Kurama, al notar la presión del agua… se esté tapando la boca y la nariz- informé.

-¿Qué significa eso?- parpadeó Saiken.

-… Que Kurama se está **ahogando a** **él mismo** \- suspiré con pesar, sin sorprenderme que, justamente, mi pequeño zorrito saliera con algo así.

Los _Biju_ parpadearon unos segundos…

-¡¿EEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH?!-y, como me esperaba, exclamaron, totalmente asustados y sorprendidos.

Negué con la cabeza, y observé como Isobu y Gyuki, inmediatamente, se sumergían al agua, mientras que Chomei, Saiken, Kokuo y Son Goku se tiraban al mismo tiempo, mojándome nuevamente y que los nerviosos Shukaku y Matatabi volvieran a buscar refugio del agua entre los árboles…

* * *

- **¡ERES UN IDIOTA!-** resonó las voces de mis ocho hijos en la inmensidad del bosque, seguido de ocho coscorrones…

-¡D-DUELE!- gimió Kurama, agarrándose la cabeza, sumamente adolorido.

Mis seis hijos habían logrado sacar al menor del lago, y yo tuve que encargarme de que se recuperara. Ahora, que todos estábamos en tierra, sanos y salvos, mis hijos comenzaban a regañar al pequeño y empapado zorrito.

-¡EL VIEJO YA NOS HABÍA DICHO QUE PODÍAMOS RESPIRAR EN EL AGUA Y ESAS COSAS…! ¡¿Y A TI SE TE OCURRE TAPARTE LA BOCA Y NARIZ?! ¡¿ERES IDIOTA?!- Son le tiró la mejilla, haciéndolo gemir.

-¡É-Él nunca d-dijo eso d-de re-respirar!- gimió Kurama, haciéndome suspirar.

-Se llama _lógica_ \- suspiró Chomei, con un poco de agua goteando de rostro y sus colas.

-Al menos ya está bien…- negó con la cabeza Kokuo, a lo que Saiken asintió, aun algo sorprendida de haberse enojado tanto por el _absurdo error_ cometido por el más pequeño.

-Kurama…- suspiró Gyuki, rascándose la cabeza.

-Mira que hacernos preocuparnos de esta forma…- bufó Shukaku.

-Sin mencionar que casi nos moja- agregó Matatabi, igual de ofendida que él.

-¡L-La próxima vez los mojo!- aseguró Kurama, gimiendo.

-¡NO!- gruñeron sus dos hermanos, sobresaltándolo.

-¡NO HABRÁ _PRÓXIMA VEZ_ PARA TI, IDIOTA!-Son Goku, aun indignado, le tiró la oreja a mi zorrito.

Suspiré, consciente de que aquel pequeño _Biju_ era el origen de varios sustos que había comenzado a experimentar… No estaba en la edad de experimentar semejantes sustos tan seguidamente…

En eso, tomó mi atención que Isobu se riera por lo bajo.

-Pareces feliz, Isobu- le mencioné, haciendo que me mirara.

-S-Sí- asintió mi hijo, algo sonrojado, tomando de a poco la atención de los demás- E-Es la primera vez que nado… Y-Y sé que es un _ejercicio,_ pero… pero…-cerró su ojito, sonriendo- ¡Me divertí mucho!-me confesó, contento.

Sus palabras me sorprendieron, pero al mismo tiempo me hicieron sonreír.

-Gyuki, ¿también te divertiste?- le preguntó Isobu a su hermano menor.

-¡Sí! Se sintió genial- aseguró el pulpito, dándole palmaditas a Kurama, quien gemía haciendo una mueca, ofendido y dolido.

-Yo me sentí más rápida en el agua- comentó Saiken, contenta.

-La textura del agua es tan diferente a la del aire…- murmuró Kokuo, pensativa.

-Aunque es algo difícil de moverse…- señaló Son Goku.

Sonreí al ver como mis hijos hablaban de esta nueva experiencia… hasta sentir un aura deprimente, por lo que me voltee, para ver a Shukaku y a Matatabi con las cabezas gachas, tristes al no poder participar de la conversación, ni sentir la misma emoción que el resto de sus hermanos.

-Shukaku, Matatabi. No se sientan mal- les pedí, acercándome a los mayores, haciendo que los menores miraran, curiosos- Como hay cosas que no pueden hacer, también hay las que pueden realizar. No se entristezcan por esta limitación natural- les sonreí.

-Lo sabemos, padre…- me aseguró Matatabi.

-Pero igual se siente amargo…- suspiró desanimado Shukaku.

-Entonces baja de peso- opinó Kurama, moviendo las orejas.

- **¡¿QUIERES OTRO GOLPE?!-** lo amenazó el mapache mostrando el puño, siendo suficiente para que el zorrito se sobresaltara y ocultara detrás de Gyuki, quien suspiró.

Negué con la cabeza ante la actitud de mi hijo menor, pero alcé la mirada al sentir una presencia acercarse…

-¡Padreee!- escuchamos, por lo que nuestras miradas se dirigieron a un punto del bosque en especial, del cual salió Asura, caminando, sonriendo.

-Una de las bolas de carne…- murmuró Son, sorprendido como los demás _Biju_.

Kurama, al ver a Asura, bajó las orejas, nervioso, puesto que aun sentía temor a los humanos a causa de Indra…

-Asura, hijo- me acerqué a mi segundo hijo, quien hizo una reverencia al verme.

-Espero perdone esta intromisión, padre, pero quería…- Asura levantó la cabeza, pero se quedó en blanco, extrañándome- ¡¿P-Por qué está tan mojado?!- exigió saber, haciéndome parpadear y mirar mis ropas…

Cierto… Había recibido demasiado oleaje sin siquiera meterme al lago…

-No te preocupes por esto- le pedí, mientras se levantaba- Decidí que los _Biju_ comenzaran a practicar sus músculos mediante ejercicios acuáticos. Estamos recién comenzando- le expliqué.

-Eso explica que estén tan moja…- Asura miró a los _Biju_ , pero se fijó de inmediato en Kurama, quien acababa de sacudirse para quitarse el agua de encima, terminando por quedar con todo su pelaje anaranjado demasiado esponjoso, aparentando una enorme bola de pelos…

Claro está, que mi segundo hijo no fue el único en notar eso…

Los demás _Biju_ , y yo mismo, nos quedamos mirando al pequeño zorrito, quien parpadeó, sin entender muy bien la razón de haberse vuelto el centro de atención…

-¡BHUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAJAJAJAJAJJAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!-Asura, Shukaku y Son Goku estallaron en carcajadas, mientras Matatabi y el resto de los _Biju_ , incluyendo a Gyuki, se tapaban la boca con tal de aguantar el ataque de risa que les dio.

-¡¿Q-Qué es tan gracioso?!- exigió saber Kurama, sin aun notar el estado de su pelaje- ¡V-Viejo! ¡¿Q-Qué les pasa?!- me pidió saber, pero creo que quedó más confuso al verme con la boca tapada y con la cabeza gacha…

No debería sentir risa ante mi hijo… Pero jamás esperé que el pelaje de uno de los _Biju_ resultara ser tan… _esponjoso…_ E-Especialmente después del baño…

Kurama hizo una mueca, totalmente ofendido…

-¡NO SE RÍAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAN!-

* * *

-Y-Ya veo, ya veo… Entrenamiento _acuático_ , ¿no?- comprendió Asura, después de escuchar mi explicación, y de que nos calmáramos a causa del estado de Kurama, quien, por cierto, ya con el pelaje en su estado normal, se había ido a un rincón, deprimido, con Gyuki, Chomei, Isobu, y Saiken pidiéndole disculpas por haberse reído de él.

-Exactamente. Quiero que comiencen a ejercitarse en diferentes terrenos- le aseguré.

-¿No debió haber comenzado con ejercicios terrestres?- me preguntó mi segundo hijo, extrañado con mi decisión.

-Es cierto que esa habría sido una buena opción, pero no todos los _Biju_ tienen las mismas capacidades. Decidí primero que Isobu y Gyuki aprendan a moverse en su elemento- miré a mis dos hijos intentando de disculparse con el ofendido y dolido Kurama.

-Ya veo. Parece un día de playa- me comentó Asura, haciéndome sonreí- No me extraña que todos estén tan mojados- miró a los _Biju_ \- Pero…- miró a Shukaku y a Matatabi, extrañándolos.

-Ambos no pueden nadar- le señalé, comprendiendo su extrañeza- Supongo que te imaginas la razón-

-… Bueno, no me extraña- confesó Asura, serio-… Está muy gordo…-

- **¡¿QUÉ QUISISTE DECIR CON ESOOOOOOOOOOOOOO?!-** Shukaku agarró con sus manos a Asura, asustándolo, mientras Matatabi suspiraba.

-¡PADRE! ¡ESTO ES PELIGRO DE _FRATRICIDIO!_ \- gimió asustado Asura, llegando a llorar, haciéndome suspirar.

-Shukaku, no lo vayas a lastimar. Los humanos somos más frágiles que los _Biju_ \- le aseguré al mapache de arena, quien hizo una mueca, molesto- Por cierto, Asura… ¿Por qué has venido?- miré a mi segundo hijo.

-B-Bueno… P-Pensé q-que le gu-gustaría u-un poco de ayuda c-con m-mis hermanos- me explicó Asura, bastante azul.

-Agradezco tu intención, Asura- le aseguré- Pero no creo que estés en las mejores condiciones. Aún es muy pronto para que los _Biju_ entren en contacto con los humanos, y, como sabrás, no han tenido las mejores experiencias…- miré de reojo a Kurama, quien movió su orejita e hizo una mueca, consciente de mis palabras.

-Lo sé padre… Pero…- murmuró Asura…

Fue entonces, que, de golpe, me vi envuelto en humo, perdiendo de vista a mis diez hijos, el bosque y el lago en el que estábamos. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, y, al abrirlos, me vi en presencia de Gamamaru, quien estaba sentado en el trono en el _Salón de los sapos_ …

Me costó unos segundos para comprender la situación. Acababa de experimentar una _Invocación Inversa_ , siendo traído al _Monte_ _Myōboku_.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Gamamaru.

-Espero no haberte llamado en mal momento, Hagoromo- me habló el Gran Sapo Sabio, haciendo que levantara mi mirada.

Antes de poder hablar, a mi lado se produjo una pequeña explosión de humo, de la cual apareció mi hermano menor, Hamura, quien parecía sorprendido de encontrarse en el _Salón de los sapos._

-¿G-Gamamaru?- Hamura miró sorprendido a nuestro viejo amigo, y sus ojos blancos se posaron en mi- ¿Ha-Hagoromo…? ¡¿Por qué estás mojado, hermano?!- me quedó mirando.

-No creo que ese sea el problema aquí- le señalé- ¿Verdad?- miré al enorme sapo, quien asintió.

-Disculpen el haberlos invocado repentinamente, hermanos _Otsutsuki_ \- habló Gamamaru, tomando nuestra atención- Pero el asunto que debo conversar con ustedes es importante-nos aseguró, serio.

-Somos todo oídos, Gamamaru- le aseguré, a lo que el sapo volvió a asentir.

-Resulta que… he tenido un sueño…- comenzó a relatarnos…

* * *

Mientras, en el _Bosque Sagrado_ , después de mi abrupta _Invocación Inversa…_

-¡¿DÓNDA ESTÁ PAPÁAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA?!-

-¡C-Cálmense un poco!- suplicó Asura, aun agarrado por Shukaku, quien, como sus ocho hermanos, había comenzado a lloriquear, extrañando de inmediato al _Sabio_ a los segundos de ver su _desaparición_.

-¡P-PAPIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!- lloraba Kurama, quien gemía con mayor fuerza.

" _¡¿Q-Q-Qué hago?!"_ pensó Asura, sudando a mares _"¡Nunca pensé que Padre sería invocado…! ¡Debieron ser los sapos…! ¡¿PERO POR QUÉ ME DEJARON A MI CON ESTE TRABAJOOOO?!"_

* * *

 _ **¡Terminado un cap después de tanto XD!**_

 _ **Queridos lectores, lamento muuucho el haber estado ausente todo este time- -' Me gustaría explicar lo que pasó, y escribir vuestros saludos… pero son las 2:37 AM… Estoy que me lanzo contra la almohada^^'**_

 _ **Así que solo diré que las respuestas a mi anterior ausencia, y futura ausencia, están en mi blog, junto a varios dibujos que subí la semana pasada sobre mis fics, para que los vayan a ver.**_

 _ **¡Gracias por leer y esperar tanto, queridos lectores XD!**_

 _ **¡Nos leemos! ¡Y no olviden comentar^^!**_

 _ **PD: Disculpen cualquier error ortográfico^^'**_


End file.
